Meet Me Halfway
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU fic: Mac and Stella meet in California, what happens when they met, will there be sparks? Will they get to know each other? and have a new life? or will they want to return to their own? SMacked… of course and DL & F/A as well
1. Good Friends Last Forever

Meet Me Halfway

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, and this is my very first AU fan-fic

**A/N:** I got this story idea from hearing the song Meet Me Halfway by the Black Eyed Peas.

A/N2: I know I have a lot of stories still going on, but I just got this idea, so don't worry my stories will still be getting written… GFD is really bugging me so I'm probably not gonna continue with that might do a epilogue and that's it, cuz I don't want to leave you guys hanging.

Summary: Mac and Stella meet in California, what happens when they meet, will there be sparks or not. Will they get to know each other and have a new life or will they want to return to their own? SMacked… of course and possible DL and F/A.

Sorry, if the times are mixed up I don't really pay attention to time in other places out of the US, and some info may not be exactly perfect, but it's the best I can do and it's fiction.

* * *

**San Diego, California**

Mac wakes up bright and early, he is living with his friend Danny Messer that he went to college with. Danny used to live in New York City, but then he moved and met Mac they've been great friends and were living together ever since.

Mac gets up and takes a refreshing shower and once he is done he goes into the kitchen and sees Danny cooking breakfast.

"Morning Danny."

"Hey Big Mac, good morning. So it's your last week of freedom, and how are we going to spend it?"

"We can go to the zoo one last time."

"Yeah Mac, we go to the zoo like once a month, and I haven't heard of any different kind of animals that exist yet," he grins and gets to plates and split the breakfast in half.

"Thanks Danny."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend, not many people like to stay around me for almost eight years."

"Well Mac, I hate to break it to you, but we have no life."

"Yeah, unlike Don, he's married already and us two haven't had a date in years."

"Hey I think Don should visit us, and his wife she is gorgeous man. We can never get a girl like that."

"You're probably right about that," Mac frowns as they both sit down and eat their breakfast. "Yeah, and I'll think I'd like having Don over, before we can't hang out for like a few weeks. I start my Marine training next Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan, I can't believe we won't be able to live together anymore… eight years is a long time and then you just get up and leave me like that."

"Danny, I could never leave you for good, I don't have anyone else except Don, and he's too occupied in his own life."

"Yeah, well when we're done eating I'll call up Don and we can hang out, but he'll probably want to bring his wife with him."

"So it'll be one couple and two guys? That sounds lame."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Mac, we might be able to find women," Danny grins and Mac shakes his head.

"You'll probably have more luck then me. I have nothing to offer woman."

"Stop self doubting yourself, a woman will be sorry not to go out with a guy like you."

"Thanks Danny, well thanks for the breakfast, I'm going out for a run and you can call Don."

"All right buddy, well see you later," Danny calls out as Mac is out the door.

**Athens, Greece**

The sun just started to set, Stella Bonasera and her best friend Lindsay Monroe were sitting by the beach.

"Stella, this is just beautiful."

"And I'm glad I could share it with someone."

"So am I, you are like my bestest friend, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"So, what are we going to do since it's spring? I was thinking that maybe we could go visit the states."

"Lindsay, I don't think I want to go to the United States."

"Come on Stell, it'll be fun… and we have to go because I already bought the tickets."

"Lindsay, you didn't?"

She nods, "Yeah I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't want to go."

"Well you were right about that."

"You might even meet the man of your dreams there, these Greece men aren't really attractive…"

"Well, where exactly are we going in the US?"

"San Diego."

"You mean San Diego, California?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"What do you expect us to do there?"

"Go around, I've always wanted to go see the zoo there."

"A zoo? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I love animals, but if you don't want I can invite another friend."

"Lindsay, I'm the only friend you have."

"The problem with that answer is that it's true," she frowns.

"Lindsay, what if you meet a guy and want to stay?"

"Yeah right Stella, do you know me at all?" she laughs.

"I guess not, so when's the flight?"

"Tomorrow around noon, the time we get there it'll be lunch time there time."

"Where are we going to stay and for how long?"

"Stella, I got this you worry too much."

"Yeah I know, it's a habit of mine."

"And a bad one at that."

They chat a little bit longer and then head back to Stella's place. Lindsay moved in with her a few years ago. They discuss what to pack and make a list and they will pack before they have to leave tomorrow.

**San Diego, California**

Mac gets back from his run shortly. Danny greets him.

"Hey Mac, Don is coming over today and tomorrow, and yes before you ask the missus will be coming too."

"Okay, so what time is he coming?"

"Noon, we will go out for lunch and leave the rest up to whenever."

"All right, sounds like a plan," Mac grins and goes changes into comfortable clothes.

They just talk about things until Don and his wife comes over. They pause from talking once a soft knock was heard on the front door.

The guys get up and answer.

"Hey Don… and Jess is it?" they greet them as they enter. She just nods, her and his hands were still connected as they sat down. Danny and Mac looked at each other and showed the exact frown.

"So… you guys have been married for, how long?"

"Two years, but we've known each other for seven," Jess explained and then kissed Don.

"She is great, you guys need to find a woman this perfect."

"Don is great himself, the best relationships are ones that keep you interested and happy."

"Nice theory," Mac frowned. "So, where we going for lunch?"

"Don't worry Mac, you'll find somebody," Don grins.

"Sure," he rolls his eyes.

"I've heard great things about you MR. Taylor," she smiles. "A woman would be very lucky to have you in her life."

"Thanks Jess, and call me Mac."

"And does your friend have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Danny Messer."

"Oh, so your Mac's sidekick?" she grins and Danny looks at Don and Mac laughs.

"If you say so," Danny frowns.

"Anyways, we should be heading to the restaurant…"

They all agree and head out.

* * *

_What's to come with Danny, Mac, Lindsay and Stella, keep on reading to find out… may seem slight similar to AiP's Target Specific story, but trust me it is FAR from the same thing. Please review and let me know if I should continue._


	2. California Here We Come

Chapter 2:

**San Diego**

They make it to the restaurant in ten minutes, by the beach. Don goes up to the front.

"Party of four," Don told the hostess.

She took them to a table.

"Mac Taylor, long time no see," the hostess smiled at him.

"Good to see you too Melina."

"You look very handsome today. I'm off work at five if you want to hang out."

"Um… I have a busy schedule, sorry," he faked a frown.

"Okay, well whenever you're free."

"Yeah about that, I start Marine training next Saturday… so a relationship wouldn't be the best thing."

"All right, so I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he nods and she walks off.

"That was harsh Mac," Danny frowned at Mac. "She's a nice woman."

"She had this crush on me for a year, she needs to give me a break."

"Mac, a woman wants you, and you need to give them a chance."

"I agree with Messer Mac," Don agreed.

"Well, I don't want to take a chance I don't like woman that I don't see me having a future with."

"No wonder why your still single," Jess shakes her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mac, you need to take risks, I did and I met Don, I'm just saying, you seem like a kind man."

"She's a keeper Don," Mac smiles.

"Yeah, she's really great and a wonderful wife," Don said smiling at Jess. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

"You know what, I might just try it, but it'll probably only be one night."

"You won't know unless you try it."

"Yeah, I'll go do it. I'll be back," he grins and walked up to the front of the restaurant.

"Melina, we should talk…" Mac sighs.

"What's up?"

"About early, I wasn't sure about it at first, but I got to thinking… you wanna go out tonight?"

"Really?" she smiles and pulls him in to a hug. "This means a lot to me, thanks Mac," she pulls back and quickly gave Mac a small kiss on his cheek.

"Um… no problem, so when me and my friends leave I'll go get ready and I'll pick you up from work."

"Sounds like a plan, I owe you one Mac… I truly do."

"Don't worry about it," Mac nods and walks away.

He sat down and noticed that the three were staring at him.

"I'd say it went well, wouldn't you hun?" Jess smiled and looked and Don.

"I think you are right there Mrs. Flack," he grins and they both grin.

"See Mac, there is nothing to worry about," Don grinned.

"Can we eat lunch now?" Mac asked.

They nod and get there food, they are done by 2 talking and eating, they pay for the bill. Melina smiles at Mac as he left.

"See you soon Mac."

"You too," he smiles and Don and Jess go back to their place as Danny and Mac goes back to theirs.

"I'm so proud of you Mac, you got a date before I did. So what are you and Melina doing tonight? And if you say go to the zoo I will kill you."

"Well they have a putt-putt course by the beach."

Danny coughs, "You playing putt-putt, she'll kick your ass," he smiles.

"Danny, you really need to find you a woman, I don't want no late night phone calls from you telling me your bored."

"But, you'll have to help me with that."

"Yeah, you finding a woman to keep you busy in one week, it will be tough."

"At least you won't be lonely anymore, you have Melina."

'That is so not going to last Danny, and you know that."

"Yeah, it's a shame she's a really nice woman… and did I mention pretty?"

"Every girl is good looking to you," Mac jokes.

"You are so right, I've been single for too long."

"Yeah, well, I guess I should be getting ready."

"All right Mac," he smiles and Mac gets ready.

A few hours later it is a quarter till five thirty, and Mac knowing Melina has a car makes Danny take him back to the restaurant.

"Danny, wait here I'll be back to tell you you can go."

"Okay Mac, then hurry back."

Mac got out of the car and made his way up to the restaurant. Melina was sitting inside ready to head out. She stands up as Mac comes inside.

"Good evening Mr. Taylor, looking good."

"Thanks, so where would you like to go on our date. I wanted to go putt-putt but my friend Danny Messer said you would probably beat me… so where would it be?"

"Well, the sun already set so I don't think watching it would be a good idea. What do you like to do?"

He shrugs, "Watch tv and things."

"There is a Red Box right by my house, maybe we can chill at my place and watch a movie."

"All right, well then let's go," he said already thinking what is going to go wrong with this plan.

Melina and Mac heads for her car and Mac told Danny he could leave now.

"You two lovebirds have fun now, okay?" he grins and left before Mac got angry or upset even though he wasn't.

So she drives them to her apartment and they get a movie and then go up to her place, making Mac nervous as hell.

They get up there and she tells Mac to get comfortable, as she makes the popcorn.

"Hey Mac," she half yelled over the loud popcorn popping. "What would you like to drink? And do you like extra butter."

"Do you have any John Adams? And yes extra butter would be fine, thanks."

"I got you covered," she smiled and finished her business and came out in the living room holding two beer bottles in one hand and the bowl of popcorn in the other. She sits down next to Mac and gets everything situated on the table.

"So movie first, or would you rather chat first?"

"The movie will be fine," he said and Melina put it on they got Nights in Rodanthe.

Melina scooted a tad bit closer to Mac so he could 'reach the popcorn'.

"I can't believe you talked me into watching this, I'm not into romance movies much," Mac states as the beginning starts.

Within an hour in the movie they ran out of drink and was running low on popcorn. They just got to an intimate scene in the movies just as Melina and Mac reach for the popcorn at the same time.

They stare down at their hands and then at each other before Mac pulled his hand up as she set the bowl on the table. That's when things got a little more awkward… well for Mac.

She put her arm around his neck and put her head on his shoulder and her free hand on his thigh.

"Why so tense?" she whispered in his ear.

"I just feel a little uncomfortable."

"Maybe I could help you with that," she said and pulled his face to hers and she kissed him, Mac pulled away.

"I knew this would be a bad idea, I can't believe the guys convinced me to go out with you," he mumbled, but loud enough so she could hear.

"So, what kind of date is this?"

"A forced one, hate to break it to you, but I don't see anything going any farther. Maybe I should go."

"I don't know what to say… you want me to drive you home?"

"You don't know where I live, and I need some exercise. So bye," he states and got up and left.

Mac takes a long walk home thinking about where things went wrong, and how he was going to explain to Danny why he was back so early.

He makes it back in around 30 minutes and Mac goes up and enters his apartment. He found Danny sitting on the couch.

"Back from your date already?" Danny asked as Mac sat down next to him.

"Don't ask…"

"What happened? You walked home didn't you?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You never give women any sort of chances."

"I told you from the start that it wouldn't work, plus I don't like woman who go fast… we were watching a movie and she kissed me."

"Was she any good?"

"I don't know, I wasn't into her so it didn't feel like anything."

"I see… so what'cha gonna do now?"

"I'm going to head to bed."

"At this hour, it's not even ten yet and you want to sleep. What happened to the Mac Taylor that never sleeps?"

"He doesn't exist anymore, good night Messer," Mac sighs and got up from the couch.

"Night, and the zoo will cheer you up."

"Sure," he fake grins and goes into his bedroom slamming the door and he went to sleep in his clothes.

**Athens, Greece**

It was around six in the morning in Stella's and Lindsay's time. Stella woke up in a happy mood for some strange reason. She woke up humming as she got her coffee started.

Minutes after she started Lindsay woke up.

"Good morning Stella."

"Morning Linds," she grins.

"You seem happy about something. You didn't dream of that Adam from the lab, did you?"

"Lindsay, I'm not into him like that, and no… I just feel refreshed, that's all."

"I heard he was going to San Diego as well."

"Why?"

"Some convention thing, he is cute… in an adorable kind of way, but I wouldn't consider going out with him."

Stella smiled, "We are both helpless in the guy department. When's the last time we went on dates?"

"Um… about five months ago… double date, that went wrong, twins…"

"Oh, that doesn't count we went out with them because we were all lonely and just wanted someone."

"True, but it was still a date."

"Barely," Stella says as they get there coffee and go on the back porch to sit and chat.

After they finished drinking they went on to pack. They get done around 11 and the airport was thirty minutes away.

They made sure they had everything, passports and plane tickets. And they get to the airport earlier than expected.

At 11:45 they start boarding the plan after getting a luggage check.

Lindsay shows the flight attendant there tickets. They sat behind each other.

"Couldn't you get tickets together?"

"They are the only ones that were available. Don't worry, you probably will have an attractive man sitting beside you," Lindsay told Stella speaking to soon.

Adam had just boarded the plane and showed her his ticket, and he had to sit next to Stella.

"Well, look who it is," Lindsay grinned.

"Hey ladies, Stella," he adds and sits down next to her.

"What's up Adam?" Stella asks.

"Nothing much, you look nice today Stell."

He blushes a little when she smiles at him.

"Thanks Adam, and you look good yourself."

"Thank you as well, so what are you going to San Diego for?"

"To go on vacation, my friend… well Lindsay already got the tickets so I couldn't say no."

"Well, maybe if you're not doing anything we could go out for drinks."

"Maybe, but what about Lindsay?"

"Oh I have a friend who's single, so maybe she wouldn't mind."

Lindsay who was paying attention turns around.

"I wouldn't mind one bit, we'd love to go. And maybe we could go to the zoo together."

"I think the drink would be fine, so who's your friend?"

"Well, actually he's my cousin… long story short born in Ireland, visited Greece in 2005. My cousin lived there since he was five, in San Diego I mean."

"Oh, so he good looking?"

"Your asking the wrong person for that," Adam smiles.

Soon they finally take off.

"I'm going to take a little nap, so if I lay on you Stella, don't mind me."

"All right," she shakes her head and they enjoy their flight.

Hours later they were in San Diego and they got off the plane.

_Hope you liked this chapter, I would of wrote more to this chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know how it's progressing… next chapter they all go to the zoo. Trust me the meeting will be very interesting, and some surprises that you probably weren't expecting. And don't worry I'm not going to make Adam and Stella together, they will eat lunch together and that will probably be as far as they go, but nothing major._


	3. Trip To The Zoo

We're Going To The Zoo

They hailed a cab, Adam went his other way had to go get his cousin.

"Okay, meet me and my cousin at the zoo in… three hours, if that's okay for you both."

"All right Adam, we'll see you then," Stella and Lindsay smiled as they went their separate ways.

Lindsay told the cabbie where to go. A half an hour later they make it to the hotel.

"Lindsay, you really didn't have to."

"It's okay," she told Stella as they followed their bellhop to their room.

He gives them their key and they enter their suite.

"Holy cow, this place is awesome!" Stella stated in excitement.

They take a look around as the bellhop was putting their luggage by the couch.

On the other side of town Mac and Danny were ready to go, but were waiting for Don and Jess to arrive.

"I wonder if I'll score a chick today."

"Danny, were going to the zoo, so don't keep your expectations high."

"You're just upset because of the whole Melina thing."

"No I'm not, Melina is nice, but she totally invaded my private space a little too soon."

"Whatever…" Danny starts only to be cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it," he states and gets up to open the door.

"Hey Danno, you and Mac ready to go to the zoo."

"Yeah, we are… we have just been waiting here for you guys."

"Well, then let's get the show on the road."

Mac finally approaches, "Okay, let's go."

They locked up their place and Don drove them to the zoo, it took about an hour.

************

The girls are finally done admiring their suite and get into comfortable zoo clothes. Stella wore a green tank top with some khaki cargo pants, and Lindsay wore a pink halter top with a skirt down to her knees and flip flops.

"Lindsay, you going to pick up a man or just hanging out with your best friend."

"Why would I want to pick up a guy, I have Adam's cousin to impress."

"Geez Lindsay, you don't even know if he's attractive or not."

"It's about the personality Stella, not the looks… well most of the time. If he's related to Adam he'll probably be sweet."

"Just don't get too carried away, all right, I still want to have my focused caring friend still being her normal self."

"No guy would ever get in the way of our friendship Stell."

"You best be true to your word."

"I promise, I'm always honest."

"That's what they all say until they get wrapped up into their own problems."

"I'm not that kind of girl and you know that."

"Sorry, so we going to talk all day or go meet Adam and your future boyfriend?" Stella grinned.

"Let's just go," Lindsay shakes her head and they leave shortly.

Once they arrive Adam greets them.

"Where's your cousin?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, he had to go to the bathroom, and I got our tickets to get in."

They sit there talking about future plans the week has to offer. Afew seconds later Adam's cousin came over.

"Hey Adam, sorry I took so long, so which chick is mine?" he asked looking at both Stella and Lindsay, smiling.

"You got her," Adam points to Lindsay.

"Good, because she was my first choice. Don't get me wrong you look fine too," he tells Stella. "So what are your girls' names?"

"I'm Lindsay Monroe, and this is…"

"Stella Bonasera."

"Pleasure to meet you both, now let's go get something to eat I'm starving."

They head up to the entrance and first they go find something to eat. Once they order they sit and eat their lunch.

Don and Jess went a different way than Mac and Danny, they wanted to walk by themselves. Mac and Danny were hungry so they went to go get something to eat, which happened to be at the same place the girls were at.

The guys Adam and Tony went somewhere as the girls were walking and talking.

"So, how do you like Tony?"

"I don't think I'll go any further with him."

"Why not?" Stella stops.

"Because he seems like a guy who only wants to have sex with me."

"And that's a problem?"

"Yeah, cause I don't see him and me together. Okay Stella, when I know I belong with the guy I'll get this vibe."

"You been saying that since forever, just take some risks Linds, if you keep that vibe thing up you might be single forever."

"Thanks Stella, how about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are your qualifications to finding your perfect person?"

"Lindsay, I don't have any…" she starts to be interrupted.

"Don't have any… Stella you are the most pickiest person when it comes to men."

"I am not."

"Stella, I know you, trust me if you don't stop being so picky, then we will both be single forever."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"If a man likes us then give him a chance."

They start walking again and after a few minutes they take a break and sit down. A few minutes of sitting Lindsay notices a familiar face.

"Hey Stella, is that who I think it is?"

"Who?"

"Her…" she says pointing to Jess sitting on the bench a few feet away.

"Yeah, isn't she Jess Angell the one who was visiting Greece a few summers ago."

"Yeah, the one that said she would keep in touch."

"I was wondering what ever happened to her."

"We should go talk to her," Lindsay stated. "Be a good reuniting in friends."

They get up and walk over to Jess.

"Hey Jess, long time no see," Stella smiled, making her look up in surprise.

"Stella Bonasera and Lindsay Monroe, I thought I'd never see you two again, what brings you to San Diego?"

"Lindsay wanted to come here to get away from Greece for a couple of days and I came along with her. So how has your life been?"

"Great, I married Don Flack."

"Oh that guy you kept on telling us about, with the beautiful blue eyes."

"Yeah that's the one."

"Where is he anyways?"

"He just had to use the bathroom and went to go find our friends, Mac Taylor and Danny Messer."

Just as she says there names they come over.

"Hey Jess, where's Don?" Mac's husky voice asked, causing the girls to look up.

Stella almost collapsed to the floor when she saw him.

"He was supposed to be looking for you."

Danny wasn't paying attention to their convo he was more interested in Lindsay.

"Hey Jess, are you going to introduce us?"

Jess looked at Danny and so did the other three.

"Oh yeah, that's Lindsay Monroe and Stella Bonasera, I met them in Greece a few years back."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you both," he says then looks at Mac a smile.

"Um… yeah nice seeing you, but me and my bud Danny here have to pee, so we'll be back."

"But I don't have to…" Danny starts only to be pulled away.

"I wonder what has gotten into Mac," Jess said confused.

"Jess, Danny looks good," Lindsay couldn't help but smile.

"He did look cute for you Linds."

"Well, what did you think about Mac?"

"He seems like an average guy…"

"Stella, are you kidding me?"

Meanwhile with Danny and Mac.

"Hey Mac, what the hell? I was getting to know Ms. Monroe."

"More like making a fool of yourself."

"What's your problem? Wait… I see, it's that Bonasera chick."

"What about her?"

"You like her and was just too afraid to say anything."

"Danny that is a bunch of bull."

"She seemed pretty into you, she wouldn't stop smiling. We have to go back."

"No, we aren't going back."

"What are you so afraid of? That you might like her."

"That is not the problem."

"Then it's settled, we're going back."

Mac sighs, "I have to since I'm not going to win this."

"Wise choice bud, don't be so nervous."

"Let's just go back," Mac grunts.

"Good," Danny grabbed his arm and they walk back.

"Oh look who it is," Jess said as she saw the two guys coming back.

Lindsay and Stella looked up quickly, both smiling.

"Sorry, we had to leave you guys like that, Mac was just a little nervous," Danny says casual.

"Oh that's okay," Stella smiled at Mac.

"We started off the wrong way," Mac admitted, and outstretched his arm. Stella took his hand and they shook. "I'm Mac Taylor, a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," she said and they stopped shaking hands.

The other three were just admiring the scene.

"So Lindsay, what do you like to do?"

"Nothing really fun, mainly just spend my time hanging out with Stella."

"Oh, just like I spend my time hanging out with Mac."

"Danny, how about me and you go for a walk, plus I'm getting a little thirsty."

"I would love to," he smiles and they go off walking around.

"So Jess, where do you think Don went?"

"Um I don't know, I told him I would be here until he gets back, and if he didn't find you in a half an hour not to worry."

"Maybe I could go search for him."

"Well, I can just call him."

"Or you could do that," Mac sighs, he was a little nervous and just wanted to get away from Stella before he passed out.

A few seconds later Adam and Tony come walking glad that they found Stella.

"We've been looking for you forever," Adam states.

"Where is Lindsay?" Tony asked with a frown.

"Oh that, she went for a walk with Mac's friend Danny."

"Who's Mac?"

"That would be me," Mac frowned.

"Well, anyways I was going to invite you to my place, but I guess you found someone else," Adam sighed.

"Adam, we just met it's not what it looks like… wait why am I trying to defend myself? Adam it was a great day, but I don't think it was going to work out so well."

"Okay I understand, I didn't think we were meant to be anyways, I guess we'll see you around… Tony let's go, we aren't wanted here," Adam says and they left.

"Geez Bonasera, that was harsh."

"I was just being honest."

"Honesty is the best policy, I'm a little harsh in dumping people as well."

"Oh that, we weren't together just a dude with a crush on me. Lindsay thought it would be a good idea. So are you seeing anyone?" she asks not realizing what she asked. "I'm sorry, don't know why I asked that."

He laughs, "It's okay, and I had a date with a woman last night, she made a move on me, so I told her it wasn't going to work… other than that I haven't had a date since a long time ago."

"I haven't had a good date in a very long time either. Good men are hard to come by."

He was about to say something just when Don and Jess came over.

"Mac, Stella, we were just talking and we think all six of us should hang out for dinner or something tonight."

"That sounds great," Stella smiling… not realizing that Don and Jess were planning for something to happen between her and Mac and Danny and Lindsay. That night would bring a new future for the four of them, and Jess and Don were the only ones who knew how to do it.


	4. Just Desserts

_**Just Desserts**_

Jess gave the girls directions to her place so when it was 6:30 they could be there for dinner.

The girls go back to their hotel.

"It's nice of Don and Jess to invite us over, especially with Daniel going over too."

"Daniel?"

"He said I could call him that. He's really nice Stella, I might have found the one."

"Lindsay, you just met him."

"So, he's everything I want in a man."

"You two do look cute together," Stella admitted.

"So did you and that Mac Taylor," Lindsay smiled.

"Your kidding me right? I saw him and I didn't feel anything."

"Stella, I saw you, you couldn't keep your eyes off that man, and not to mention that bright smile you had on your face the whole time."

"We should be getting ready, I don't want to arrive late."

"I wonder why that would be," Lindsay grinned and went to go change.

************

Mac and Danny are done getting ready and are fixing to leave.

"Danny, why are you so dressed up for?"

"I want to impress Miss Monroe, why aren't you dressed up, don't want to impress Madam Bonasera?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you like her that's why."

"Danny, I don't like her like that, we just met. I'm not rushing things, you remember what I told you about last night. Melina was rushing things and that's why I left. I for one am not a hypocrite."

"Who said you were Mac, plus I think she sort of likes you."

"Are you crazy Danny? We just met, plus… she doesn't deserve a guy like me."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do, okay Danny, a woman like that deserves the best."

"You would know."

"Whatever Danny, let's just go, or else we'll be late."

"Since when are you worried about arriving somewhere late?" Danny asked.

"Never mind, let's just go," Mac sighed and Danny grabbed his keys and they left.

************

A half an hour later Stella and Lindsay arrived to Jess and Don's place. It was a two story house with a small pond in the front.

"I wonder what the inside is going to look like," Lindsay says as they start walking to the door.

"I wonder if the guys are here yet," Stella frowned.

"Stella Bonasera, are you nervous?"

Stella looked at her, "No, why should I be nervous about anyways."

They arrive to the door and Lindsay knocks on it. Don answered.

"Good evening ladies, you're here before the guys, come on in."

They enter and immediately their jaws drop.

"This place looks amazing," Stella and Lindsay stated in surprise.

"Glad you like it, would you like the tour?" Jess came out from the kitchen.

"Um… sure."

"Don, show them around and I'll finish setting up the stuff."

"All right, come on ladies let's show you around," Don said and he showed them the place.

"Thanks for the tour Don, your place is amazing."

"So I've been told," Don smiles and as they sit on the couch there is a knock on the door.

"I'll be back you two."

"So, what do you think about the house?"

"I think it looks great, way better than the houses in Greece."

"I hate to admit it Linds, but that is so true," Stella was explaining just as the men come over.

"Miss Monroe, you look lovely this evening," Danny greeted and the girls stood up.

"You look pretty good yourself Daniel."

Jess comes out of the kitchen, "Oh glad for you to join us boys. You made it right on time, dinner is done."

They nod and Danny takes Lindsay by the hand, "I'll lead the way," Danny grinned and Lindsay blushed.

Mac and Stella follow everyone else.

Don, Danny and Lindsay sat on one side, Jess, Stella and Mac on the other.

"Dinner smells great Jess, thanks for inviting us over," Lindsay grinned.

"That's not the only thing that smells great," Danny complimented grabbing Lindsay's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Danny," Lindsay blushed and then looked at Stella.

Stella looks down and starts eating.

"Jess, this food is great, I never had Italian that tasted so good."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you two like it."

They all eat discussing what plans Lindsay and Stella had in mind. Once they all get done eating, Don and Jess go to get dessert.

"Well, Danny and Lindsay seem to like each other already, but Mac and Stella haven't said anything all night to each other."

"They're probably both nervous."

"Maybe," Jess sighs. "We just need something to help nudge them along."

"Jess, I can't believe I agreed playing matchmaker with you. Why do you want them together so badly?"

"Because Mac needs someone to help loosen him up."

"I guess, let's just serve dessert before they start worrying about us."

"Okay."

They cut four pieces of coconut cream pie. They exit the kitchen each holding two plates.

Once they placed the pie down in front of them Mac and Stella both spoke up.

"I don't like coconut," they said at the same time making them both look at each other and then they look away.

Lindsay looked up and smiled.

"Well, that's okay then, more for us," Lindsay said grabbing the plates.

"Geez Monroe, you can eat," Danny acknowledged her.

"I'm a very hungry person," she says with a few mouthfuls of pie in her mouth.

"You're a very adorable hungry woman," he states and gently kissed her cheek, making her core warm instantly.

"Thanks Danny," she says grabbing his hand. "I like you."

"I like you too."

Stella looked at Lindsay and Danny having their conversation and she shook her head.

"You guys look so cute together," Stella states in admiration.

"So do you and Mac." Danny says while Mac was drinking making him choke on his water.

"Danny, can I see you for a second?"

Danny looks at Lindsay and then at Mac, "Sure," he says getting up and Mac grabbed him by the arm and they went into the living room.

"Thanks Messer, you and your big mouth."

"What I was just making an observation."

"Now you just made me more nervous, then I was already, so thanks again… friend," he grunts and went out in the back. He sat on the swing thinking about what just happened.

Danny sighs and goes back into the dining room.

"Um… sorry about that Stella, I was just making an observation."

"Where'd Mac go?"

"He went out in the back on the swing," Danny told her and Stella got up.

"This should be very interesting, want to go hear how it goes?"

"Monroe, are you wanting to eavesdrop?"

"She's my best friend… of course I do."

"Then let's go," Danny took her by the hand and they stood by the back door listening to what would be going on.

Stella walked behind the swing Mac was on.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Stella asked.

"Not at all," Mac frowned and she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about what Danny did, I truly am."

"Don't worry I'm kind of used to it. I'm going to miss him."

"Why where are you going?"

"Marine training for a month, and then I get to decide if I really want to go in the Marines or not."

"Oh, that sounds like an interesting thing to do, what got you interested?"

"My dad was in the Marines, he died then and now I've decided that I should follow in his footsteps."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your lost."

"No Stella, no need to be sorry, I barely even knew him."

"That's sad, I never knew my mother or father. So I was a foster child."

"I'm sorry about that," he frowns wrapping his arm around her, as she started to cry slightly. "It'll be okay, you have a friend who loves you."

She wiped her tears, "I'll be all right, I just don't like talking about it much. That my parents never wanted to take care of a child," Stella sighs.

"Stella, how do you know if that's true?"

"Because you're parents just don't get up to leave a child for no reason."

"Maybe they didn't have a choice, your parents would be crazy not to want to keep you."

She looks at Mac, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, you are too sweet to be unwanted. Trust me, you shouldn't think that people don't want you. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. And that's the truth," he says grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"That means a lot to me Mac, so thank you."

"No problem, you want to go back inside now."

She shakes her head, "I just want to spend time alone with you," she smiles.

He wraps his arm around her waist, and pulls her close. She rests her head on his shoulder and they sit there quietly.

"Isn't that just adorable," Lindsay whispered to Danny.

"Yeah, that's a sight of Mac I've never seen before. You want to go to my place."

"You sure, we're not rushing things here?"

"Linds, I just thought we could hang out and watch a movie or something. I would never move along that fast."

"I just hate leaving Stella alone like this."

"She has Mac, Linds… we'll tell Jess where we're going and let her tell Stella that we are okay."

"Okay, she'll understand," they went to go find Jess and tell her where they were going.

Stella sighs and looks up at Mac, "Thanks for comforting me."

"No problem Stell, you deserve the best."

"I do don't I?" she asked and looked at him closely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She hesitated for a moment and just went through with it. Her lips touch his and she kissed Mac, and before she realized it he was kissing back.

She offers a soft moan of delight and Mac arms that were around her waist grasped a little tired. It seemed like a lifetime, but then Mac released. They were both fully flushed.

* * *

_What happens once they discussed what just happened please review and you'll find out faster. Tell me what you thought about my chapter… it didn't even take me that long to write, but I think I did a pretty good job. I updated earlier than I thought but you guys deserve it. And if you heard about Adam and Stella possibly being together in season 6... hopefully this cheered you up... at least a little :P_


	5. What About Now

Stella and Mac haven't said anything for about five minutes.

"Um… that was…"

"Great?" Mac asked.

"A very memorable moment."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way."

"Mac," she says putting on hand on his cheek. "That was far from it."

"Isn't it just awkward we just met today and all," he sighs taking her hand off his cheek and grasps it tightly.

"Come on, just look at Danny and Lindsay."

"Yeah, they are great together, if I must admit."

"Your not a big risk taker, are you Mr. Taylor?"

"Not really to be honest."

"Well, neither am I so our relationship is on equal ground."

"Relationship?"

"Yeah, didn't you feel something with that kiss?"

"I did, but…" he states standing up. "Me and relationships, don't work out."

"What are you afraid of?" Stella asks standing up.

"I'm afraid of being hurt, or more importantly hurting the other person."

She shakes her head, and goes behind Mac and wraps her arms around him. and she kisses his cheek.

"Stella, I'm serious, I've been hurt too many times to count."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't… it's too personal and a heartbreaker."

"I have all the time in the world," she pulls him and they sit down on the swing.

"Stella, I can't it happened a few years back, and she hurt me."

"Come on Mac, open up to me, get everything out in the open."

"I was gonna… I was going to ask her to marry me, but then I found out she was pregnant with someone else's child. So I got pissed at her so she…" he sighs just as his eyes start to water. He shook his head. "Stella, I can't… I told myself I would never speak of it again."

"It's okay Mac, I shouldn't have pressed on the situation so hard."

"You didn't mean to Stella."

"No Mac, I apologize I know how it feels to lose someone."

They sit there in silence for a few.

"It's getting late we should head out."

"Good idea Bonasera."

They get off the swing holding hands and then they enter the Flack's and see Jess and Don on the couch.

"What were you guys doing back there?" Jess smiles looking up.

"Nothing, where are Danny and Lindsay?"

"He took them to his place."

"What?"

They nod, "Yeah, they said they were going to watch a movie, but knowing Danny, it'll be something more," Don tells them.

"Yeah, well Stella where are we going now?"

"Um… I don't know, I'll call Lindsay and see what's up."

Stella takes out her cell and dials Lindsay's as she goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Stella, what's up?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Um, well Danny wanted to take me to his place for just a movie, but it turned into something a little more."

"Lindsay, what are you saying?"

"Well me and Danny kind of sorta just… finished having sex…"

"Are you serious, Lindsay what's wrong with you?"

"Stella, I think I'm in love with Danny."

"Are you kidding me right about now?"

"No, I'm 1000 percent sure of myself."

"I didn't find you as the type of person to just have sex with a person you just met."

"At least I'm sober and know what I'm doing."

"Actually I don't think you know what your doing."

"You know what I'm talking about, that thing that happened a few months back with Adam."

"Now that was an accident I was drunk, he was sober and he never did say no. Then we promised we would forget about what happened and never even keep in our memory what happened."

"And you did a pretty good job with that, and I know that this isn't a mistake of any kind."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Why did you call me for anyways Stella?"

'What are me and Mac supposed to do?"

"Take him to our hotel room and show him a time that he will never forget."

"Linds, I am not doing that okay. We just met and I don't think either of us want any more than what happened."

"And what happened?"

"Okay I can't hide it from you, me and Mac kissed okay, and it felt great I didn't know a guy could even kiss like that… I was absolutely speechless. Him holding me so close felt so nice too. I think I can see this progressing, but not so much in one night."

"Well that's good Stella go on your instinct. Get to know him more, so you'll be as happy as me."

"But Linds…"

"Please Stella you need some joy in your life… well I got to go he's ready for round two."

"Linds, I really don't want to know that…" she gets cut off as Lindsay hung up her phone.

Stella sighs and turns around to see Mac leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, um… hello," Stella frowned. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough, so I'm a good kisser huh?" he grins and Stella slowly nods. "So what are the plans for tonight, I'm getting pretty tired."

"Well Lindsay and Danny are busy, and it wasn't my idea, but Lindsay told me I should, invite you to our hotel room."

"Well then, let's go."

"Are you okay with this? We just met today and…"

"Stella, I am tired and won't get any sleep at my place… okay I'm not like Danny and will respect any wishes you have. So which hotel you staying at?"

They arrive to the hotel in 30 minutes it was 11 'o clock. They head upto Stella and Lindsay's room.

"This room looks awesome," he says and then yawns.

"Maybe we should go to bed, it's really late and I'm fixing to collapse."

"Okay, so I'm going to sleep on the couch if that's okay."

"Mac you deserve the best, you can sleep in Lindsay's bed."

"Fine, show me the way."

She takes him to the large bedroom.

"Um, I like sleeping with only my boxers if that's okay with you."

"Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm gonna go change into my pajamas. I'll be back in a sec," Stella says and takes stuff out of her suitcase and goes into the bathroom.

Mac took of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt just as Stella came out of the bathroom.

"That's your pajamas, sleeping shorts and a bra?" he asks with a smile on her face.

"Um… I couldn't find my shirt so this is part of my pajamas."

"Oh, well good night Stella, and thanks for letting me stay here," he says while getting under the covers.

"It was the least I could do, and today was fun."

"Can I at least have a good night kiss?"

"Sure," she goes over to him a kisses his cheek. "Good night Mac," she smiled and slipped under the covers on her bed, she turns off the light and soon both are asleep and smiling.

_Okay so loved it hated it, please leave some sort of review, short long whatever would be fine all thoughts and comments are appreciated. Anybody got ideas just tell me and I'll think about it._


	6. If That's Not Love

**If That's Not Love**

Stella woke up and felt the sun coming through the window. She tried to stretch but she couldn't move and she felt a small breathing on her neck.

"What the…" she turns and faces a sleeping Mac with his arms around her. "Mac, what are you doing?"

He slowly opens his eyes, "Oh, Stella I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but I couldn't sleep last night and you looked cold so I wanted to make you feel comfortable… I'm sorry," he says and sits up.

"Mac, that's so sweet of you," she grins and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome."

She releases the hug, "I got to go take a shower."

"Okay… is there anything I can do?"

"You can do whatever you want."

"You shouldn't give a guy an option to do anything he wants."

"And why is that Mister Taylor?"

"Cause the guy part of my brain wants me to go take a shower with you."

"Like I said you can do whatever you want," she grins as she gets some clothes from her suitcase.

"Stella, do you have any plans for the day?"

"No, why?"

"Maybe we can go to the beach and make your stay worth while."

"I'll think about it," she grins and goes into the bathroom. He hears her humming and a grin instantly displays on his face.

Mac takes out his cell phone and calls Danny, but he doesn't pick up.

"This is the Messer/Taylor residence how may I help you?"

"Lindsay it's Mac, can you put Danny on the phone please?"

"Um… he's a little busy right now, and whatever it is I'll tell him."

"I want to know if he wants to go to the beach, I'm supposed to be taking Stella and was wondering why not have another couple come along."

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea, I'll let Danny know and make him call you."

"Okay, talk to you later," Mac says and hung up.

Lindsay gets out of Danny's bed and wraps his robe around her. She goes into his kitchen and sees him making some bacon.

"Hey Danny," she whispers in his ear making him turn around.

"You shouldn't come up on me like that."

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"What see you in a bikini, why not?"

She playfully slaps his arm, "You got a dirty mind there Messer. Anyways Mac called to ask if we wanted to go to the beach with him and Stella."

"That could be fun, why not?"

"Okay, he wants you to call him."

"Let's have breakfast before I call, okay?"

"Fine by me, let's see how well my guy can cook," she grins and Danny blushed.

************

About thirty minutes after they finish breakfast Danny takes Lindsay back to her hotel so she could change into something more comfortable.

Stella was laying her head on Mac's lap *asleep* once Lindsay opened the door, and Danny followed her.

"Hey Mac, I gotta go get ready… did you wear Stella out? Never mind if you did something Stella will tell me," she rambles and then goes in the bedroom to change.

"So, how'd your night go?" Mac smiled.

"It was great, she is great, I love her."

"Slow down there Danny, you only known her for like what 18 hours?"

"Yeah, but I never felt this way for a woman so fast in my life."

"Well glad you found someone," Mac frowns.

"Mac, why so sad, you have Stella, you should be happy."

"I know, but it's complicated, I'm fixing to go into Marine training and am supposed to be gone for 4 months. I won't have time for a relationship."

"Maybe you just need to figure out which you rather have, you have 5 and a half days before you start. It's really optional for you to be going."

"I know, I know, but I really wanna become a Marine. I need to get my professional life situated before my personal life… I'm sorry that's just the way I have to do it."

"Don't apologize to me, be sorry to Stella, she probably wants a relationship more than anything."

"Your probably right… but I can't tell her now, I don't want to get her all depressed."

"Then wait for the best time, but don't let it be too late."

"I won't I won't," Mac sighs and Lindsay is finally done getting dressed.

"So, we going to the beach now or later?" Lindsay asked all happy and anxious to go.

"You two go down to the car, me and Stella will be there in a second."

"Okay Mac, but please don't take too long."

Lindsay takes Danny hand and they go down to his vehicle.

"Hey Stella, we should get going," he starts to only have her turn around and wrap her arms around Mac's waist. She offers a soft moan.

"Come on Stell, Danny and Lindsay are waiting for us," he sighs when she doesn't get up. He was about to give up and then he decided what he was going to do. He leans down and gave her a kiss. He knew that idea was working when she started kissing back. He pulls back and she grins.

"Well, that was a nice way to be wakened up."

"You deserve the best," he smiles even though in his mind he was trying to figure out how he could ever break her heart, even though they just met yesterday.

************

The ride to the beach was a quiet one Danny and Lindsay were up front and Mac was with Stella in the back. She had her head on his shoulder and her hand was held firmly in his.

The girls were thinking about how sweet their guys are and how it happened so fast. But the guys were thinking about Stella, Danny was worried for her and Mac was thinking how can he let a woman like her just leave his life probably for good.

He was still going into the Marines no matter what, but how to tell Stella was the biggest issue playing in his mind. It bothered him that the best thing that could possibly happen in his life and he had to let her go just because of his professional life. _Today is going to be pure hell, how can I enjoy the day with her if all I think about is how I'm going to let her down? _


	7. We'll Make It Through the Day

While Lindsay and Danny were having fun in the water, and Stella was laying next to Mac propped up on her elbows.

"Mac, you've been quiet ever since we left the hotel. What's bugging you?"

"Um… how can I tell you this? I want to take you out tonight… I'm just thinking about what's going to happen afterwards."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, we just met yesterday and I don't know how far you want to go on the second night," he lies, he couldn't tell her right there.

"Really? Mac, your so sweet, we don't have to do anything your not comfortable with. I just want to go slow… I don't like rushing into things."

"Well, that's something we have in common," he sighs. _This day never gonna end._

A few seconds of silence and then Lindsay came back attached to Danny.

"Stella, we should go for a walk," Danny suggests.

"Why can't you and Lindsay go?"

"Because I want to get to know you a little bit more, and Lindsay wants to get to know Mac."

Stella looks to Mac, "I don't mind hun, you can go with him… I trust you both," he half smiles and Lindsay helps Stella get up.

Once they left, Lindsay sat down.

"So you and Stella look good together."

"That's what I've heard. You've known her for a while haven't you."

"Yeah, we met the day before I turned twenty one. She made me have my very first drink."

"I don't drink much, I remember the last time I had a drink… that didn't end well."

"Does Danny drink?"

"Um… not that I know of, you should ask him. Speaking of Danny, he seems to really like you."

"Yeah, but why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"I've known Danny for a couple of years, and him and women. He starts acting like he really likes you and then he usually just drops them out of his life."

"I don't think Danny is that way."

"I know, plus you just met him yesterday. It takes a while to know the real Danny."

"Danny really likes me, I can tell. Last night after having sex he was very gentle and kept on asking me if I was okay with it. Most men I had knew just wanted me to get in the sack within the first few seconds of meeting. He really cares for me, he even said so himself."

"Just don't be rushing into things, okay. You shouldn't get hurt."

"I won't Mac, I'm a big girl. So anyways, how are you and Stella progressing?"

"Fine, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?"

"Fine, fine by me."

************

"You and Lindsay really hit it off."

"Yeah, she's great I never felt like that about a woman before like I feel for her…"

"What's wrong with Mac?"

"What do you mean?" he asks and they both stop.

"Well this morning in the hotel he was all loving, but now it feels like I can't even talk to him. Does he always do this?"

"What?"

"Act one way for a while and then becomes the total opposite of what he was before."

"Mac Taylor is a very stubborn man. That is the first thing you got to know about him."

"Maybe I can change his ways."

"I've been trying for years, and he is the most stubborn man alive. Especially when it comes to relationships, he always puts himself in an emotional shell."

"All he needs is a woman who cares about him and can take care of him and appreciate and love him no matter how stubborn he is."

"The last woman who did all of that broke his heart… which is the main reason why he is the way he is. She was a horrible person, she totally and completely messed with his mind and when he thought he had something good going she really disappointed him. But now he has you, and if I were you I wouldn't let him get away. No matter what happens in the future stick with him."

"I will Danny, Mac seems like a really nice guy."

"You're going to promise me right here that you will take care of Mac, no matter what happens. And you swear that you will never let him go, and make him the happiest man alive."

"I swear this to you and Mac," she nods and Danny outreached his hand.

"Now shake on it."

She quickly complies and they shake on it. And then they go back to where Mac and Lindsay would be waiting for their arrival.

Lindsay was trying to build a sand castle while Mac was sitting up and enjoying the ocean.

"Hey guys we're back."

"Good, do you like my sand castle?" Lindsay smiles like a little kid.

"Yeah, it's great babe," Danny smiles and then sits down next to her.

Stella sits down next to Mac and grasps his hand. Her lips against his neck

"I'm going to take up on your offer. I got the most perfect plan. You are going to make a candlelit dinner at your place, and I'll come over in an outfit very appealing and leather boots and we can have a romantic dinner. And then after dinner, I can treat you to some dessert. How do you like the sound of that sexy Taylor."

He swallows, "I um… sounds great."

"Good because I weren't going to let you say no anyways. And I want to know how the sexy Taylor looks naked. I want his bare body against mine up against the wall. And then after our hot and steamy sex we'll snuggle together and maybe if you're good enough we'll be ready for round two. And then we can fall asleep in each others arms and then take a shower for two in the morning."

"I um… that sounds… um," he tried to speak but he couldn't get anything out properly. He was finally not thinking about the whole Marine thing, but now wondering how he could impress Stella and make her keep on wanting more.

"All right, so it's a date I'll be over around your place around what time is good for you, eight?"

"That's good," he says and continues to get warmer.

All four of them enjoy their last hour on the beach. Stella was so ready to get on with the night, and just the thought of Mac naked was making it just the more to look forward to.


	8. Night To Remember

Night To Remember

When the guys dropped the girls at their hotel Stella told Lindsay that they needed to go to the store so she can buy something suitable for her date with Mac.

"Wow Stella, you must really like Mac," Lindsay smiled as they were getting into the cab.

"I'm only doing this so he can lighten up and just live his life… and I get to see him naked… I hope."

"TMI Stella," Lindsay grinned as the cab came to a stop at the store they were heading to.

They got out and looked around for almost an hour and then Stella found everything she was looking for. Stella put everything on and then came out of the dressing room and Lindsay was shocked.

"Dang Stella, you're going to give Mac a heart attack," she smirked.

She had a red dress slightly lower than her knees, a leather jacket and leather boots that went up to her knees.

"Does it make me look slutty?" Stella frowned.

"No, but Mac will have a hard time keeping his hands off."

"Yeah he will," they both heard a male's voice and turned around. They never saw this man before.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hot woman is a little feisty… I like it," the man grins.

"She said who are you?" Lindsay grunted.

"I heard the woman gorgeous."

"Tell us and get lost bud," Lindsay had her arms crossed standing in front of Stella.

"Okay okay, geez I'm Frankie Mala," he said looking at something lower then Stella's face.

"You can leave now, and would you stop staring at her?" Lindsay growls and grabs Frankie by the arm.

"Let go off me woman!" he yells and Lindsay releases. "It was nice seeing you hot stuff… and don't worry I'll be seeing you," he smirks and then left.

"I'm gonna go change," Stella frowns and closed her dressing room door.

************

Mac was changing and getting ready for his date with Stella. He was in his room when Danny came in.

"Looking good Mac, you are so going to get some tonight."

"Danny, shut up," he told him still with a smile on his face.

"You must be expecting it cause you can't seem to get that stupid grin off your face."

"So what?"

"You don't feel guilty yet."

"Why would I feel guilty?"

"Have a great night with Stella… and then remember that your just going to leave her for the military. I hate that your just going to let a great woman like that go."

Mac frowns, "Thanks Danny, now I'm upset," he sighs and sat down on the corner of his bed.

"All you have to do is make that choice and just be with the woman that you love."

"I can't love the woman okay?"

"What are you so afraid of seriously? She's trying to put in the effort and you just want to throw it all away for something stupid. Do you not care about other people's feelings? Damn Mac, could you be even more stubborn."

"How can I fall in love with someone and having just met her?"

"Easy…"

"You don't even know what love is, so don't give me that shit… now get the hell out of my room!" Mac shouted and Danny shook his head and slammed the door. Mac unbuttoned his shirt and tie, he was too pissed to do anything, especially to see Stella Bonasera.

************

Stella and Lindsay finally made it back home. Stella who forgot her cell phone had one missed call, she picks it up and its Mac:

_Stella, its Mac we can't go out tonight something came up and I'm sorry, actually I don't think I am, and I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other anymore. So this is good bye and yesterday was fun, but I just have to forget that I ever met you. Too much to explain I don't think I can manage to get the reason why out in the open, sorry. So this is goodbye Stella Bonasera._

Stella hung up the phone and sat down on the couch

"what's wrong?" a concerned Lindsay asked.

She shakes her head, "Nothing, just gonna go get ready and Mac's going to meet me at the bar nearby."

"Okay, don't get too drunk, okay?"

She laughs lightly and started to get ready. Thirty minutes later she was done.

"Dang Bonasera, that's the quickest I've seen you get ready. And you look gorgeous, Mac will love it."

Stella nodded trying to hold back her tears, "Well, I'm going to head out. I'll probably call you around midnight."

"You just have fun."

"Is Danny coming over?"

"He said around ten he should come over, he's gonna stay the night."

"I bet he is," Stella smiled, grabbed her phone and bag and left.

************

On the other side of town Danny was in his room, worried as hell about Mac. He had to call someone who knew could help Mac. Don came into his head first.

_Don's been there and done that, he'll probably be able to help him._

Danny picks up his cell and calls Don.

************

Stella makes it to the bar and takes a seat on a bar stool.

"Give me a red wine spritzer please."

"Are you going to be okay pretty lady?"

"Just give me my drink," she sighs and he gives it to her. "Thank you, so what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Sheldon Hawkes, this is my part time job, actually I serve at the Denny's down the street. And you are?"

"Stella Bonasera, me and my friend came here from Greece to take a vacation."

"Oh, so why are you alone?"

"My friend met this guy and they are already like in love."

"Are you?"

"Is… was, I don't know right about now. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, well drinking won't help much."

"I'm used to it… Can I have a beer now, make it a double," Stella says and handed him her empty glass and Hawkes replaces it with two beer bottles.

A while later she was on her fifth bottle.

"Um Stella, I think you had enough it hasn't been and hour yet and you already downed four and a half bottles."

'No Hawkes, actually I'm doing pretty damn good. This'll be the last one I promise," she says and takes another swig. A few seconds later the door opened causing Hawkes look of concern turn into a look of anger.

"Frankie Mala, I thought you got kicked out of the bar."

Frankie walks up to the stool next to Stella and which she turns around.

"Well hello handsome, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Do you guys know each other?"

They both nod, "Yeah, this lovely lady is my girlfriend, isn't that right my little angel cake?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are so modest at times," he grins and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I guess you guys look like a cute couple, do you want a drink Frankie?"

"Sure hit me up with the usge Hawkes. My dear I felt worried about you, I thought we were meeting at my place."

"I'm sorry, I truly am."

"How sorry are you?"

"Really, really sorry," she leans in and gave him a kiss. It got a little intense and then he pulls back.

"Well, I didn't think you would feel _that_ bad."

"You look hot Frankie you know that?"

"Come on girly, you look hotter than me," he kissed her cheek and she looked down and then up at him.

"I guess I do," she smiles.

"Um Hawkes, hold the drink, I'm going to take this chick home, here's what she probably owes you," he gave him a twenty. "And you can keep the change, thanks for showing my lady here a good time, now it's my turn to make it absolutely perfect. Come on sweetheart let's go to my place now."

"Okay babe, bye Hawkes nice meeting you."

"You too Stella," he waves until they are out the door.

"He's a great man, isn't he?"

"He sure is, come on Stella, let's go have an amazing time," he grins and they get in a cab.

* * *

_So I had two ideas for this chapter and this is how it came out. Ain't Mac just a stubborn man. It'll get better sooner than later, but not for a while I gotta keep you guys reading… and in some kind of suspense. Just don't kill me :D What do you think will happen next? please tell me your thoughts it'll be highly appreciated, thanks in advance._


	9. For The Better… I Promise

_Here's the next chapter to relieve you from your unhappiness._

**For The Better… I Promise**

Don just left Mac's place and Mac picked up his phone and tried calling Stella's cell but he got no answer. He sighs and left a message, _Stella I gotta meet up with you and tell you why I can't see you, it's just the way it has to be, and I'm sorry._

He gets upset and then calls Danny's cell.

But Danny was a little busy with Lindsay.

"Damn, what's wrong with people today?"

***********

The next morning came quick, Stella felt strange and had a huge headache. She didn't know where she was. She felt some naked person pressed up against her and she turns over, and when she sees who it is she freaks and quickly gets up and puts on her clothes.

"Well, that wasn't a good wake up call."

"What in the hell am I doing here and undressed?"

"To tell you the truth I took advantage over a pretty drunk woman like you. We slept together, but you were great," he smiles sitting up.

"I got to get outta here."

"Where are you going? You can't run anywhere, hangovers are a bitch."

She shakes her head and found her phone on the bedside and went into the bathroom. She turns on her phone and calls Lindsay. It only rang once and she picked up.

"Stella, where the hell are you I'm so freaking worried?"

"Sorry, did you enjoy your night?"

"No, not really Mac came over a few minutes ago and said he tried calling you and you never answered. I thought you went to the bar with him."

"Okay I lied, I got a message and he said that he didn't wanna see me anymore… anyways, that's not the point. I know your going to kill me when I tell you this but you gotta understand I was depressed and drunk. I'm at… you know that perve we ran into yesterday… well I woke up and realized that I slept with Frankie and now I have a major headache."

"Are you kidding me? And I'm not mad I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so into Danny to not even notice that something was probably wrong."

"Don't apologize just come and find me, I might be somewhere near a Denny's I think I saw one."

"Okay I'm on my way."

************

It was thirty minutes later and Stella was still in the bathroom, and Frankie was making breakfast when angry fists were banging on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" he asks threw his spatula down and opened the door. The person who was at the door pushed through.

"Well look who it is, Mac Taylor, long time no see, you know that. How've you been?"

"Where is she?"

"She who?"

"You know who I'm talking about you sick bastard, if you laid one hand on her I will kill you."

"Oh you mean hot Stella, just so you know she was great in bed. You should have been there she was very forceful and damn right sexy."

"You son of a bitch!" he yells and tightens his fist. He hears the bathroom door open.

Stella was surprised to see Mac standing there. She runs up to the two men.

"Mac, I didn't expect to see you again," she sighs and Mac just frowns.

"So not only do you sleep with my woman you lock her up in the bathroom."

"Mac, I thought we weren't together anymore."

"Stella, please stay out of this."

"Hey bud, don't talk to her like that. Stella I'm sorry for the way he's acting."

"Mac, let's just go…" she says and Mac turns to her.

"Stella, I got to finish what I came here for okay…" he kept on going on and they didn't realize that Frankie left to go get a knife.

He did a good job hiding it because they didn't expect his next move.

"Maybe you should just go, and please take your slutty bitch with you."

Mac turns around, "Don't you dare call her a slutty bitch, you no good piece of shit."

"I can do whatever I please," he grinned and pulled out his knife and quickly stabbed Mac in the thigh and he tore the knife back out. Making Mac almost fall, he grabbed Frankie by the throat and pushed him up against the wall. Mac lifts up his good leg and knees him in the groin. And then he lifts up his fist and punches him right in the face. Then he released his grip from around Frankie's neck and then he slides down onto the floor.

Stella runs up to Mac and wraps her arms around him and starts to cry.

"Mac, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused… I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she cries and digs her face in his neck gripping him tight.

"Hush Stella, nothing is your fault, I shoulda just been there for you, and not caught up in my own problems, I should put you first. I can't stand even the thought of you getting hurt especially if I'm the cause of it. I will make sure no one ever hurts you again, okay babe," he says as his eyes started getting watery and as the truth came out.

They release the hug and she wipes away her tears.

"We should really get you to the hospital, your leg is bleeding really bad."

"Sorry, I must be getting your boots all bloody. You look great by the way, and sorry you didn't sleep with me."

"It's okay, can you still walk?"

"Only if you hold me," he grins.

"That I could do," she returns the grin and kissed his cheek. She puts his arm around her neck and wrapped her arm around Mac's waist.

"This feels nice, and the way it should be."

"Mac, I'm glad to have you around, Lindsay couldn't kick ass like you," she laughs.

"I really missed you Stella, and I'm not letting you go like that ever again."

"I'll keep that in mind, after the hospital we should go out for coffee or something."

"You know what Stella, I'll like that very much," he smiled and kissed her cheek. They were the two happiest people on the planet right now no one would get in their way.


	10. Feelings and What’s To Come

**Feelings and What's To Come**

"Okay Taylor, I think you are able to walk, you are very lucky that you didn't lose much blood. Your leg will be a little moveable but you need some one to help especially if your walking for a long amount of time, so don't try to overwork yourself."

"All right, I can manage."

"Stella you should come with me you got to sign some release forms and you two can be on your way."

"Okay," she smiles and turns to Mac. "I'll be back shortly so hold tight," she leans in and kisses his cheek; leaving his face flushed and Stella went with the doctor.

"How involved are you with Mac?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any thoughts of sexual activity, because it'll be best if you let him heal before you guys do anything thing drastic."

"I will," Stella says and they stop at the front desk and she finishes up with the signing.

"Just be gentle with Mac, okay?"

"All right, I got this covered," she smiles and they arrive to where Mac was and he and Stella were on their way.

"So Mac, you sure you don't need me to help you?"

"I'm fine, but thanks for caring about me. So where to now?"

"Um… I would love some coffee."

"Okay, I know the greatest place right down the street like two blocks away."

"Um… we're walking there?"

"Yeah," he states and was fixing to continue walking when Stella pulled on his arm.

"How about I hold you up while we walk and I'll get Danny and Lindsay to take us to your place?"

"All right, as long as you don't leave me."

"The only time I'm leaving is when I have to go back to Greece," she sighs.

"When we get our coffee, we should _really_ talk about that."

"Okay, well let's get this walk done with first."

She puts his arm around her neck and wraps her arm around his waist. They take about 25 minutes to get to the small coffee shop.

Once they get their they get two coffees they sit down at a table.

"That was an exhausting walk."

"Yeah that was, so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Um… this is the hard part… I'm supposed to be start marine training next week for about six months, and I can't be holding you back."

"How can you hold me back?"

"I don't want you to wait six months or probably longer thinking that I'll be there to continue our relationship. You have to live your life and be happy, I can't have you being miserable for a long period of time just so you can have me."

"Mac, I understand what your feeling. But I could wait a lifetime to just wait for you. That would make me most happy."

"You barely know me, and you shouldn't hold back from your life. I care about you a lot Stella."

"I care about you too Mac _A LOT_, that's why I'm willing to make this relationship work."

"But…" he starts only to have Stella put her hand on his cheek and leaned forward and gently kissed him and then when she was satisfied she pulled back.

"Mac honey, we can make this work, but we both have to be willing."

"I am willing, it's just that I can't stand not being with you."

"It'll be just as hard for me not be able to see your handsome face and great arms every day. At least we will be able to write, your going to military training not jail."

He offers a small smile, "I'm going to miss you Stella," he says softly and his eyes start to water.

She gently grasps hold of his hands, "I'm going to miss you too," she says her eyes getting equally as watery. "The most we can do right now is live the rest of this week to the fullest."

"But how can we doing that with my damn leg the way it is?"

"Mac, we can do a lot of good things besides having great sex," she smiles and laughs softly.

"I'm going to miss that laugh, I'm just going to miss everything about you. I'm gonna hate to see you go."

"I know Mac, me too," she gets up and walks behind him and wraps her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Stella, I don't like being tempted."

She stops, "Well that's a shame, cause I have good tempting skills," she smiles.

"Okay, maybe you could show me how well your good at tempting."

"Do you want your leg to get better or not?"

"I do, but I want the chance to at least see how you are, before we have to wait like six months to see each other again. Last night didn't really go according to plan. So let's look at it as a goodbye present."

"I like the way you think Mac, you are the charmer," she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"So, you going to call the two lovebirds so we can hitch a ride to my place."

"Sure, but I want to take a nap, it's been a very long day. You should feel tired too, giving Frankie that ass kicking."

"Yeah, I sure gave it to him good."

"Yeah you did, no one messes with your woman."

"You got that right Ms. Bonasera."

She stands up and takes out her cell phone and calls Lindsay.

"Stella, what happened you two okay, me and Danny are worried about you both. Did you take care of Frankie?" Lindsay asked out of breath.

"We're fine Lindsay, thanks for asking…"

"So, what happened, I thought you would call me sooner, if Frankie laid one hand on you I swear, he's a dead man."

Stella laughs at her worried friend, "Well Frankie is probably still unconscious…"

"At his place?"

"Linds, do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, please go on."

She tells her in brief what happened.

"Mac got stabbed in thigh, I thought you said you two were fine."

"We are Linds, but then he kneed Frankie in the groin and practically knocked him out."

"Mac seems to really love you… Stell; me and Danny were talking about when this week ends, um… and we wanted to talk it out when you guys came back. When is that by the way?"

"Oh that's why I called you for, me and Mac need a ride home."

"Okay, so where are you so Danny can pick you two up?"

Stella tells Lindsay and they hung up.

"You girls talk too much," Mac grins and Stella slaps his arm.

"Shut up and kiss me Mac."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he grins and pulls her close and when their lips meet he starts to hungrily devour hers, she offers him a soft moan, and they pull back fully flushed.

"I love you Mac."

"Um… I love you too Stell. Forever and ever," he says and she smiles. They didn't know love could come so quick.

* * *

_So did you like this chapter and their talk? Please leave a review, and there is more to come for all four of them._


	11. Change Isn't Always Good

Change Isn't Always Good

They were silent for the whole ride to Mac and Danny's place. Lindsay and Danny were deep in thought of how they wanted exactly to tell both of them.

"So now we're home," Mac smiled gripping Stella's hand as they got out of the back seat. "Stella, I think I can manage to walk all by myself."

"I thought you liked me holding you."

"I do, but they are watching us," he whispers and Stella looks behind them to see Lindsay smiling.

"Let's just go inside," Danny suggests and they head into Mac and Danny's house.

Danny sits on the recliner with Lindsay on his lap and arm around his waist. And Mac and Stella sat on the couch, Mac doesn't really like showing his feelings in public, but he decided to. He grasped her hand and allowed her to put her head on his shoulder.

"So, me and Danny were talking earlier… and we wanted to see if you two were okay with our idea."

"Yeah, well we've been getting closer everyday, and we can't stand see each other go…"

"So… your leaving me?" Stella frowned, and all her happiness drained out, with her four words. She let go of Mac's hand and lifted her head. "You can't do this Linds, I know how much he means to you, but what about our friendship?" she frowns as her eyes got a little watery.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to live with us…"

"Like a third wheel, no thank you, have fun with your life… I need to be alone for a while," she sighs and walks away into Mac's bedroom.

She plops herself down on the bed and puts the pillow over her and starts to cry.

"I didn't mean for her to get upset, I should go talk to her," Lindsay was fixing to get up, but Danny gripped her tight.

"I think you're the last person that she wants to see right now, sorry hun."

"Maybe I should go," Mac suggests and they look at him, already standing and nod. He heads towards his bedroom and opens the door.

"Lindsay, go away," Stella sobs into the pillow.

"I'm not Lindsay," Mac states and Stella looks up.

"Oh, sorry," she wipes her tears and offers a small smile.

He didn't say anything but instead sat down next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm losing the only two people I care about more than life itself. First you're leaving and now this. I'm going to live alone forever now."

"It can't be all that bad," he pulls back slightly and raised one hand and touched her partially wet cheek. "You can never be fully alone, you have a place in my heart."

"For now," she sighs.

"No Stella, forever nothing can replace you, ever."

"Yeah, but your going into the Marines, and then where does that put me?"

"I know that you are hurt by that, and probably always will, but we all make decisions that not everybody supports, but you shouldn't let that keep you from living your life. It's too damn short."

"Then why would you risk your life by doing something like that? Why do you need Marine training anyway?"

"It's a very complicated concept."

"Yeah it is, but I want to know."

"It's because of my father, but the situation is depressing, and I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay, our little nap has been delayed long enough."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," he grins and unbuttons his shirt.

"Mac, what are you doing?"

"Well I can't take a nap with my shirt on, or pants… too uncomfortable, I thought you'd be okay with it."

"Oh, I think I could manage," she grins and allows him to finish undressing.

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need an invitation to get undress?" he grins.

"No, I just thought you would…" she stops as the expression on his face shows that he understands. He helps her remove her clothes and only leaving her underwear and bra on. He pulls the covers down allowing both of them to slip under and snuggle together. They have their arms wrapped around each other and looking at each other.

"Good night my sweet."

"It's not really good night Mac, it's only noon," she grins.

"Okay, okay, sleep…" he stops when she kisses him.

"Just shut up Mac," she teases and Mac just smiles.

"Just promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

"Mac, there is no place that I rather be…" she grins.

He pulls her close and kisses her nose, "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac, and always will," and with that they both falls asleep in each other's arms.

************

Lindsay and Danny we're still on the recliner.

"It got quiet in there."

"Just let them be alone, when they want to come out they will," Danny comforts Lindsay.

"So, what are we going to do hun?"

"I don't know, Stella doesn't seem to like this us living together idea."

"She just doesn't want to be alone that's all."

"And why would she be alone, she has Mac, and why was she talking about a third wheel?"

"I think you should hear the whole story…" Danny sighs and begins to tell her the whole situation.

************

Almost an hour had past and Mac slowly started to wake up and he saw that Stella was already awake.

"How long were you up?"

"I only feel asleep for like five minutes."

"Why? So you just laid there?"

"I was just watching you sleep, you look so adorable."

"Well, what are we going to do now? I'm fully rested."

"Um… I have a little idea of what we could do…"

"Hm, and what would that be Bonasera?"

She sits up and moves so she was on top of Mac.

"We are both half naked and in a bed, alone… what else do you expect us to do?"

"Stella, please make love with me," he grins and she leans in and starts to devour his lips.

Within a few minutes they were spent and just laid there, completely covered in sweat. They didn't know what to say, but just laid there trying to catch their breath.

_So, how'd you all like that chapter? Any ideas you want me to put in the next chapters, anything at all, just leave a review. I already have an idea of what I want to put, but I would love reader's suggestions._


	12. Never Say Goodbye

**Never Say Goodbye**

A few days had passed and Stella and Lindsay had two more days and then they would leave, but Lindsay would be back to live with Danny in about two weeks. So Stella, won't be entirely alone for a first weeks away from Mac.

"I can't believe I'm almost going to leave," Stella sighs as her and Mac were on the back porch watching the sun set.

"Yeah I know, this week went by a little quicker than I wanted."

"Mac, you sure you wanna go in the Marines."

"Yeah Stella, I'm absolutely doing this… if my father was still alive then maybe I wouldn't go, but he meant the world to me and I want him to be proud."

"I understand that completely, I'm glad you wanna do him proud."

"I'm glad you understand that," he offers a sheepish smile and grabs her hand.

"I love you Mac… I really do."

"I believe it Stella, I love you too. Hey, I wanna give you something."

"Mac you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to, but I needed to," he digs something out of his pocket and put it around her wrist.

"It's beautiful, I love it."

"Just wanted to give you something special, you mean the world to me."

"I got something I need to give you," she takes it out of her jacket pocket and hands it to him.

"A piece of paper?"

"Just open it," she shakes her head.

He does and his face brightened, "Your mailing address."

"Yeah, so you can write me and tell me how your doing and how much you miss me."

"Thanks Stella, I can't believe today's almost over."

"I know, tomorrow's my last full day here, and then I'll have to leave the next morning right when you have to. Are you sure you couldn't come with me Danny and Lindsay to the airport, Danny gets to watch Lindsay leave."

"I'll have to think about it, depends on when your flight leaves I have to be at the grounds by nine."

"I guess not, my flight leaves at like 10:30."

"Well that sucks, what are we going to do with our last day?"

"I don't know, I could just lay in bed all day and do nothing."

"Don't you have to pack?"

"I never actually unpacked, much… I've spend most of this week at your place."

"And I loved it, just spending time with you while Danny and Lindsay are out most of the day, feels like it was meant to be."

"Stella, it was meant to be… I don't know what I would do if I never had you in my life."

"But you wouldn't know because you didn't know I even existed."

"To tell you the truth, deep down inside I always kinda knew."

"You are sweet Mac, you know that."

He sighs, "But not as great as you," he grins.

"Trying to get some points before I leave," she jokes.

"I think I've been a pretty good boy all day," he got up and took Stella inside. "Make love to me Stella."

"I can't Mac, it'll be too painful for me."

"Why should it be, we love each other."

"That's not the point."

"What are you trying to say Stella?"

"I just think it would be best if we didn't do it anymore this week, it'll just make it more painful for us to go our different ways."

Mac frowns and slumps down on the couch, "Your right Stella, I hate to admit that. It's so disappointing, I love when we make out, it feels so right."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mac, maybe if it was a few weeks that we're away I could deal with leaving you after some great sex, but I don't know, it's difficult."

He frowns and puts his arms around her and they stayed there for a while.

"I understand Stella, so what are we going to do now?"

"Um… I have no idea, maybe I should just move here so I'm at least closer to you guys and Lindsay, but I can't leave Greece, you know it's my life."

"Yeah hun, I know… you should do what makes you happy."

"Being with you would make me happy."

"This is going to make it all the harder, I can't even think of you being unhappy… maybe I should just move to Greece with you."

"You know how happy that would make me, but its more important to make your father proud of you."

"Maybe your right…"

"I am right Mac, always right."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac, even more than you know," she says and her eyes started to water.

"Stella, please don't cry everything will be fine."

"How do you know Mac, something could go wrong what if you get shot by a gun or something and die… I can't let you die without me by your side it'll be too painful."

"I won't get shot Stella the first thing they teach you is safety, and you thinking all this just shows how strong this relationship is and can be. I love that you care about my safety and all."

"Just promise me, you'll be okay and nothing will go wrong you are the strongest man I will ever encounter and would hate for you to go weak on me."

"I promise you, and I will think of you and emotions before I do anything that could be considered stupid."

"Thank you Mac, you don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I have the smallest idea."

"Yeah, very small," she teases and kisses his cheek.

"Well isn't this cute," Lindsay states causing Mac and Stella to turn around.

"Oh hey Lindsay, thanks for ruining our moment," Stella fake frowns.

"Sorry, sorry, maybe I should leave you two alone… and Stella I gotta tell you something that will make you a little happier. But for now I'll leave you alone," Lindsay states and walks off.

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

"That could wait until later, right now you're the most important person in my life."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so," she teases and kisses him and they pulled each other in each other's arms, and they don't let go for quite some time.

* * *

_Please review… _


	13. The Most Painful Part of Love

**The Most Painful Part of Love**

The last day was finally coming to an end, Stella agreed with Lindsay and that Danny can come visit Danny once every two weeks if they wanted to so Stella wouldn't be completely alone for the six months Mac and her weren't together.

"Well Mac, in a few hours we'll be going our different ways, for quite some time," Stella sighs and Mac pulls her close.

"No matter how far apart we live, you will still be in my heart."

"Mac, I love you, and that's all that matters."

"I love you too, I can never, ever love someone as much as I love you."

"I guess I gotta go back to hotel and get me and Lindsay situated for tomorrow and then Danny will drive us back here, and we can stay until we have to leave."

"That sounds good, it's just hard to realize that we've only known each other for a week and we already have strong feelings for each other."

"I know, that's strange it usually takes me months to get to know the person and really love them, but the relationship never gets that far."

"I get what your saying Stella, they're probably waiting, you go get done what you need and hurry back. I'll be right here waiting just for you, okay?"

Stella nods and gave him a quick kiss, "I'll miss you."

"I know your only going to be gone for a few but without you here it will feel like an eternity."

Stella's eyes start getting watery, "You really do love me," she smiles and gave him a quick kiss this time on the lips, Mac never wanted to let go but he knew if she didn't leave soon it'll only make things harder.

"Like I said I'll be right here," he let go of her and Stella walked over to the car.

"You ready now Stella? We'll be back in like ten minutes, you know we didn't unpack anything."

"Yeah I know, let's just hurry back before I break."

Danny put the car on and they go and actually come back quicker than all of them thought.

Mac was standing outside when they came back. Stella rushed up to Mac and gave him a hug.

"Hey babe, you must of missed me."

"More than you know," Stella smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more," Mac smiles.

"Don't be so sure about that," Stella teases and pulls him closer and kisses him right below the ear.

"Stel…la, you know that's a sensitive spot."

"Oh really," she grins. "I find you very sexy Mac…" she whispers in his ear and then adds, "Wanna go in your bedroom?"

"I like the sound of that," Mac blushes and he leads her inside and to his bedroom. He locks the door and sits down on his bed, and Stella sits on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Make love to me Mac."

"Are you sure Stella, remember what you told me a few days ago?"

"Mac, when I woman like me wants to have sex with a sexy guy like you, you don't deny it."

"I was um… just making sure you were…" he was stopped when Stella kissed him. She pushes him back on the bed and she starts kissing his neck.

"Oh Stella," he moans just as her hands slipped down below his waist. She stops and looks at him.

"Give me all you got," Stella grins and they start "getting it on."

A few hours later Stella fell asleep in Mac's arms naked and breathing slowly.

"I don't ever want to let you go," he looks at Stella and kisses her nose and she scrunched it up. "You are so adorable," he grinned at Stella and snuggled closer to her and he fell asleep.

************

A few more hours passed and the sun just started to rise at 5:30, and Mac had to get ready to go, but he rather stay with her until she left.

He was deep in thought, when he felt her move.

"Morning handsome," she grins.

"Morning Stella," he sighs.

"Hun, what's wrong?" she asked and sat up.

"I don't want you to go, that's all."

"It'll be okay Mac, you should take a shower," she grins wanting to change the subject.

"Only if you join me."

"Um… I rather you go by yourself."

"Come on Stella I want to spend every second left with you, please?"

"If you insist, let me just grab my clothes," she got up and they both got a pair of clothes to change in. Mac turns on the water and Stella locks the door. They take turns washing each others hair. Mac was surprised they actually took a shower without making out.

He steps out and dries off and gives the towel to Stella as he gets dressed. It was 6:30 when they got done, all they needed to do now was chill.

"Don't you have to leave in an hour?"

"Can we try not to talk about leaving, it'll make our last minutes together very painful."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Stella frowns and hugs him.

An hour later Mac took Stella outside and Lindsay and Danny came along. Mac's ride just pulled up, and he couldn't take a step because Stella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, I guess this is it," Stella frowns her eyes starting to water.

"We gotta stay strong, Stell, I know this is going to be hard on you, but I promise six months will go just like that."

"I sure hope so," Stella sighs, and they kissed one last time, neither wanting to release, but Stella pulled back and frowned. "See you in six months I guess, unless I die from being away from you first."

"I love you Stella, just keep that in mind and it'll keep you going strong."

She nods, "I love you too Mac," she smiled and Mac put his hand on her cheek and Stella touched his hand with hers.

"Good bye Stella, my love, I'll be seeing you," he nods and they release. And their hands let go and Mac walked over to his ride, and he looks back and waves to them and he blew Stella a kiss and she waved back, and Mac got into the car.

The car drove off, and Mac took the paper with Stella's address out of his pocket and into his hands and then started to cry.

_This has to be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life._

Stella watched the car leave and then her eyes finally released her tears and they seemed like they couldn't stop coming.

"I can't believe he's gone just like that," she cried and then Lindsay pulled Stella near her and gave her a hug.

"I know it's hard for you, but trust me, he's not going to be gone for good."

"I know, it's just painful seeing him go, I wanna be alone for a while before we have to go," Stella sighs and wipes her tears and heads inside and into Mac's room, and she pulled up the covers and sniffed his pillow.

_**I'm going to miss that man. I love him and no other man will EVER replace what we have. He's the only guy who can ever own my heart… **_Stella sighs,_** This is going to be a long six months. I don't think I can take the pain. I wish he never had to leave… I love him so much, I just want him back already.**_

* * *

_So yes the end of the chapter was a little depressing sorry I had to do that to ya (and trust me I started to cry), but it'll get happier, and only I know what's gonna happen, I'm not telling anyone until they read, so if you have a suggestion what I have planned take your best shot :D_


	14. Here Without You

**Here Without You**

A few hours later Lindsay and Stella got on the plane and were fixing to go back to Greece. Stella was done crying, but she was still depressed, Lindsay tried to make small talk, but Stella would tell her it was no use. So they sat quietly for a while.

************

Mac finished unpacking his bag and laid down on the bed. He already met with his instructor, he showed him around the place and now he was free to do whatever he wants and unfortunately he still can't get his mind off of Stella. All the other guys were hanging outside and he was all alone inside. He would just rather sleep for six months straight, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He digs a piece of paper out of his pocket and stares at it.

"Stella, I miss you, please stay strong… because right now I feel weak. I love you and I know that one day we'll be together forever. And nothing will get in our way."

He closes his eyes for a few minutes and then the door to the building opened. He sits up and sees a guy.

"Um… you are?"

"Oh my name is Sheldon Hawkes, nice to meet you. You must be Mac Taylor, my bunk buddy."

"Um I guess so," Mac sighs and lays back down.

"Are you okay dude?"

"Yeah I'm good," Mac frowns.

"You don't look it, a strong man like you has been crying I see."

"It's nothing, trust me… I don't want to talk about it."

"You chose this opportunity over a woman didn't you?"

Mac sighs and nods.

"Where does she live?"

"In Greece…"

"How did you manage to get a woman from Greece?"

"It all started a week ago…"

************

It took forever, but Stella and Lindsay finally made it home.

"It feels so good to be back," Lindsay smiles as she takes her stuff to her room.

Stella put hers down by the couch and lays down and Lindsay comes back from her room.

"Hey Stella, you wanna go out and eat or something?"

Stella shakes her head, and Lindsay frowns.

"Stell, you can't sit around here and mope around for six months."

"I can do whatever I please, okay Lindsay… I'll be alone forever for all I care."

"You can't do this to yourself Stella."

"Linds, just go and have fun, please."

"Fine, you need time to think anyways, I'll be home in an hour."

"Good for you," Stella fake smiles and Lindsay left looking back at Stella and frowned.

As soon as Lindsay left Stella grabbed the pillow that was on the couch and she cried into it.

************

At the end of his story Mac's eyes got a little watery.

"Oh Mac, that's sweet, you must really care for her… I don't see why you would come here instead of spend your life with her."

"Thanks Hawkes, but I was meant to be here… plus six months will go fast no doubt."

"Um… I guess, but maybe now would be a good time to write a letter to her."

"Yeah Hawkes, actually that'll be a good thing."

"I'll leave you alone to write it," Hawkes nods then left.

Mac smiles and then gets out some paper and takes longer than planned to write the letter.

The sun was starting to set as Mac finished the letter, he put it into an envelope and went to the front house before the mail was to be sent out.

The time he got there the mailman just got there, once that was done Mac went back to his building, and everyone else was there, and Hawkes was sitting on Mac's bed.

"Hey man, you sent it?"

"Yeah, I hope she gets it soon and replies back."

"If she loves you she will."

"I know she will…"

************

The next day both Mac and Stella woke up early. Mac did because their training started and Stella did because she went running to get her mind off of things, but that doesn't work.

It was about noon in Greece when Stella got done running. When she got home she opened her mailbox and a smile lit her face when the only thing she got was a letter from Mac, she opens it on her way inside and sat down on the couch and read it:

_My dear Stella,_

_I am doing great, I made a new friend his name is Sheldon Hawkes, he's a really nice guy. Hope you are doing as good as me you shouldn't be crying all day it won't be healthy for you. I hope you don't hate me for what I did and I'm sorry if I made you upset in anyway, I can't do that to you. I'm going to be taking this one day at a time, as should you it'll make you as happy as I am…_

_What am I kidding? I guess I'm telling you this to make me feel better. But I can't get you out of my mind, it's driving me crazy. I love you Stella, I need your voice and your touch. I'm so lonely here yeah Sheldon's nice, but I can't let him comfort me to make me feel better, only you can do that. There is only one way that I can be happy and if Hawkes helped me, that wouldn't go to well… first of I would need a woman to do that with, and secondly the only woman is you. I'm going to have a hard time sleeping at night, but at least my training will keep me occupied. And no matter what I do you will always be in my mind. You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now, and just have you in my arms and not letting go. I can't believe I chose the Marines over you, I can't say I regret doing so cause I don't, but I do regret leaving you. That doesn't mean I'm going to be gone for good because after I get me some training I'll be in Greece and run into your waiting arms… not to mention the hot sex as my welcome back from the Marines present… oh man, I'm going miss the great sex. Great now I'm in the gutter, look at what your doing to me Stell… but I love you for that, and making me a real man._

_Hope your doing better than me._

_From your greatest and hopefully only love,_

_Mac_

_P.S. You'll be in my dreams tonight and every night to come that we're apart. Don't forget about me… who am I kidding you couldn't do that. Anyways LOVE yah STELL, and please write back and tell me your okay. My training starts tomorrow, or today depends on when you get this. Okay I'm starting to sound lame, love ya and see you soon babe ;D_

Stella read the letter about three times before she knew what she wanted to say. Stella gets a sheet of paper and a pen and writes her letter in reply to his.

_Hey Mac,_

_As you can see I got your letter, and yeah I'm having a horrible time here with out you. I don't even know why I wanted to come back here, nothing is the same without you. I know sappy right, and glad that you miss me and we're equally missing each other that would suck if I missed you more, because that would mean your doing fine without me._

_I love you Mac, a lot and I expect more for our future. I know it's too early to be talking about marriage or having kids, we can take all the time in the world for that. Anyways glad that you made a friend, so you won't be completely alone. I would write you more, but I'm trying to hold back my tears. Yeah I've been crying ever since I got home, today I went on a run and feeling better… a little I still mis you like crazy and I'm not really in the mood to take it one day at a time… I want these six months to end as quickly as possible._

_I love you MAC and you are always on my mind._

_I love you a lot, and want you in my arms and to kiss you, but I guess that won't be happening any time soon, so yeah I guess we'll see each other real later, I'll miss you._

_your true love: Stella_

* * *

_**If this chapter made you smile the littlest then my plan worked, hope you enjoyed it and more up ahead. I promise it'll be awesome, especially Mac and Stella's reunion. :D**_


	15. One Call Can Change Everything

One Call Can Change Everything

The first week was finally over, they were so glad they survived it. And now Danny was going to come to Greece. Just what Stella needed to feel like the third wheel.

It was the afternoon and Danny's flight would be there at somewhere around five.

"I'm so glad I get to see Danny, I missed him so much."

"Oh, and I don't get to see Mac, not like I'm missing him or anything," Stella sighs.

"Stella, you've been very pissy lately."

"You think, I've been upset this whole time because your all happy about seeing Danny, and I'm five months and three weeks away from seeing Mac," Stella frowns. "I love him Linds, okay so I cant help it if I'm pissy, okay?"

"Stell, I'm sorry how can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay in my room for a while. You have fun with Danny."

"I hate seeing you depressed Stella, you know that?"

"Yeah," Stella frowns and left the room.

_Mac best find a way to get out of the Marines earlier, for Stella's sake._

************

It was Saturday morning at the Marine base, so the guys could do whatever they want at the base.

"Mac, why didn't she give you her phone number?"

"This base can't take long distance calls, which sucks I want to hear her voice at least once," Mac frowns.

"Hey Mac, I brang my cell phone and you can call her. I never told you earlier because I just thought of it."

"Really? Too bad I don't have her number."

"Doesn't your friend Danny Messer have a phone you can call?"

"Yeah, but how can that help?"

"He wrote you a letter and told you that he was going to Greece, so you could call him…"

"I get what your saying, hand me your phone."

Hawkes nods and grabs his cell and hands it to Mac.

"Thanks Sheldon, I owe you one," Mac nods and walks off dialing Danny's cell.

Danny picks up, "Who is this?"

"It's Mac Taylor, you know your best friend."

"Oh my God, Mac, it's good to hear from you… but why are you calling and from who's phone? Not that I'm not glad to hear from you… it's just…"

"Where are you?" Mac rushes.

"Um… the plane just landed in Greece."

"Okay, when you get to Stella's place where I hope your going… call me from your phone in her house and get her to talk."

"Okay Mac, so you still doing good without her?"

"It's like living in hell but at least I got a friend to keep me company."

"That sucks, well maybe you can talk to her, just don't use up all the minutes."

"Yeah, I miss you Danny, but your not the only one in my heart no more," Mac jokes and Danny laughs.

"Well, five months and three weeks left and you can come see Stella."

"Yeah, well I got to go so call me within like two hours."

"Okay buddy, and tell your friend I say hi."

"All right Danny, and have fun with your girl."

"Okay bye," then they both hung up.

"I'm guessing that convo went well."

"Yeah, he'll be calling back when he gets to her place."

"So is his girlfriend nice?"

"Yeah, but I mainly spent my time with Stella."

"You must really love Stella."

"Trust me, I do and I can't believe I let her just get up to leave because of me."

"Just wait for the phone call before you make any rash decisions, okay buddy?"

Mac nods, "Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem, it's what friends are for."

************

About an hour later Danny and Lindsay finally made it back to her place. When they got inside Stella was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two empty bottles of beer on the table.

"Hey Stella, you look like you've been through hell."

Stella looks up at Danny and frowns, "You think I don't know that already."

"Sorry Stella I was just making an observation, hey by any chance do you have a phone anywhere near, I got to call Don and tell him how the flight went."

"You should be glad I got long distance Messer, and you have ten minutes. It's in my bedroom."

"Okay thanks," Danny smiles and went into her bedroom.

"Stella, me and Danny are going out tonight, you want to join us or let us bring you home something."

"All I want is a someone and his name is Mac."

Danny comes back in the room.

"Um… Stella, Jess wants to talk to you about Greece, her and Don are planning to go on vacation next month," Danny lies and Lindsay smiles.

"Fine," Stella sighs with a slight smile and then slowly made her way into her bedroom.

"At least this should make her a little happier," Lindsay whispered as Danny wrapped his arms around her.

Stella closed the door when she made it to her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Stella sighs, and she heard some hesitation on the other line and then a voice she thought she wouldn't hear for six months.

"Hey Stella, it's me Mac."

"But how?"

"My friend Hawkes has long distance calling and is letting me use his phone, leave Danny to most of this master mining."

"You don't know how horrible this first week has been… the only thing that keeps me from killing myself is you. I really miss you."

"I've miss you too Stella, you don't know how happy I am that I get to hear your voice, but I miss seeing you like every minute of every day. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused I shouldn't have just got up and left you like that…"

"Mac, please don't start blaming yourself. You want to follow in your father's foot prints and it's okay. I just got to be strong about this…"

"Stella, please stop feeling this way. I love you and you know I can't stand you being upset…"

"Mac, I promise I'm doing just fine."

"Are you sure Stella? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, okay to tell you the truth being away from you sucks and I just want you to leave that wretched place, but then I sound too greedy."

"It's not greedy if you feel this bad about this whole situation… I know I said I would do anything for you, and if it consists of me leaving this place I would."

"But Mac, I want you to be happy."

"Being with you would make me the happiest man alive."

"So Mac, what are we going to do?"

"Um… I don't know let's see how next week goes and then I'll call you back around the same time as I did today. Saturday is do whatever you want day so I'll be calling you."

"Okay Mac… well I should be going."

"STELLA! Please don't go, we can talk about something else…"

"I'd like that very much Mac, so how was your training so far?"

"Well…"

They talk for a long time just enjoying each other's company, like they haven't in what seemed like forever.

* * *

_Very interesting phone call, don't you think, I thought so anyways review and wait for a new chapter that's all you can do right now :D_


	16. Can't Take It Anymore

**Can't Take It Anymore**

It was three weeks since they separated which meant that today was the day of both Mac and Stella's and Danny and Lindsay's one month anniversary.

Danny was taking out Lindsay for dinner since he was back in Greece.

Mac and Stella haven't talked ever since the first call Mac made. His Marine training has been more stressful and busy then Mac would of thought. He couldn't even sleep much.

"Damn Hawkes, I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Hawkes sighs as they sit down at lunch.

"Do this, I can't sleep, eat, think or anything here, it's too much for me," Mac frowns.

"I'm sorry Mac, what can I do?"

"I don't think there is something you can do. Can I see you phone?"

"Yeah, who you calling?" he asked and gave him his phone.

"A friend of mine," is all he says and he goes outside dialing his friends number. "Don it's Mac, I need help with something…"

************

Stella has been very upset lately, Mac hadn't called her since 3 weeks ago, and to make it all worse today was there month anniversary. _Heck, Danny and Lindsay saw each other more than us, _Stella sighs laying on her bed.

"Hey Stella, you going to be okay?" Lindsay asks leaning against the door frame.

"I guess, I just don't know why he hasn't been calling."

"He might just be busy, Marine training can get harder you know. You're important to him."

"Why is it that you know him more than me?"

"You are just feeling depressed."

"Thanks for being here for me Linds."

"That's what friends are for… me and Danny are going out for the night, and we were wondering if…"

"Yeah, I'll come, I need something to get my mind off being lonely. I'll be ready in a few."

"Okay Stella, glad you can come," Lindsay nods and left her room.

Stella sighs and gets ready.

************

"Come on Don, for me?"

"Mac, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive I can't wait any longer, pick me up first thing tomorrow morning. Oh and call Danny and tell him, and tell him not to tell Stella."

"Okay Mac, don't think about it any longer, because once I hang up the plan will be settled."

"I'm going to talk to the General tonight."

"All right Mac, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow," Mac smiles and then hung up.

_Don't worry Stella, by this time tomorrow we'll be reunited… for good._

************

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the couch and his cell started vibrating. He saw Don's number and picked up.

"Hey Don, how are you and the missus doing in Cali?"

"Um… we're good, but I'm not calling for some useless chit chat."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"How's Stella doing?"

"She's all right I guess, why?"

"Oh because me and Mac was having this interesting conversation."

"What, he's coming to Greece or something?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait what? I thought he was…"

"Yeah he is, but trust me he is miserable there, don't tell her anything, but he said you can tell Lindsay, I'm picking him up tomorrow and he's going to be in Greece by whatever time it is there now."

"That's great Don, he must really love her giving up his training."

"Yeah, well that's what I wanted to tell you, and please don't look suspicious and smile obnoxiously when she's acting all depressed and stuff, and don't give any hints about Mac, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all covered, bye Don."

"I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, bye," he says and they both hung up.

"What was that about Danny?"

"I'll tell you later, in private."

"Um… okay," Lindsay shrugs and Stella comes out of her room, ready to go.

"Okay, let's go out now, I'm starving," Stella smiles and Danny and Lindsay got up and all three of them went out.

************

"So Mac, this is it, I guess."

"Yeah, but this is what I have to do. I love Stella, and I want to be with her."

"I'm proud of you Mac, putting your heart before your mind."

"And I feel great about it, I haven't felt this way since I first kissed Stella."

"Glad you feel this way, can't believe your leaving though. I have no other friends."

"You'll make some, we'll always be friends Sheldon, no matter how far we are, but I have to be with Stella, it pains me not being able to see her."

"So, you going to tell the General?"

"Yeah, I was going to head to his office right now."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Mac nods and left the head to the General's office.

************

Danny, Lindsay and Stella had just ordered when Stella had to use the bathroom.

"Okay Danny we're in private, what did Don want?"

"You know how Stella's been saying that she's upset that she can't see Mac for another five months."

"Yeah, and…"

"Mac finally got some sense knocked into him. By this time tomorrow Stella will be extremely happy."

"That's great, Stella needs to be happy, I hate seeing her depressed."

"Okay, but you can't say anything."

"My lips are sealed," Lindsay says and then Stella comes back, she sighs and sits down. All Lindsay could do was smile, and it wasn't unnoticed by Stella.

"Lindsay, why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

"Um… no reason, can't I smile for no reason."

"I guess not, just wondering why," Stella sighs. "So, one month anniversary already, and I have to spend mine with you two," she frowns.

"Don't be upset, something might…" Lindsay stops when she saw Danny's face, that told her to shut up.

"What?"

"Nothing Stella, I'm just rambling on."

"Oh, well if Mac came out of the blue right now I'll be the happiest woman alive. Maybe I should just go buy a ticket for San Diego, and drag him out of his training, but then I would seem selfish. Ugh love is complicated."

"Don't worry Stella, love isn't as bad as it seems."

"Trust me Lindsay, it's not a walk in the park. Love sucks, I don't think I'll ever be happy about love again… Can we talk about something else? I don't want to cry in public."

_**Don't worry Stella, by this time tomorrow, you'll regret everything you're feeling now. And I'll never have to see you upset anymore.**_

* * *

_Okay I didn't expect the ending of this chapter to get sad, a lot of mixed emotions going on, at least you guys are still interested… I hope :D_


	17. Because of You

**Because of You**

The next day arrived quick for Mac, the talk with the General went quite well. All Mac could dream about was him showing up to Stella's place. He wants to see the look on her face when she sees him standing outside his front door. Within the next two hours he was ready for Don's arrival.

"So Mac, I guess this is goodbye," Hawkes frowned when Don pulled up.

"It's been great Sheldon, but I got to be with the woman of my life."

"I understand Mac, go get your woman, and you can still write me."

"Yeah, I'll try… well," Mac sighs as Don walked up to them.

"Hey Mac… you must be Hawkes, nice to meet you," Don held out his hand and they shook.

"Likewise," he nods.

"So Mac, you ready to go get your woman?" Don grinned.

"More ready than anything," he nods and turns to Hawkes. "I'll miss you buddy."

"I'll miss you too, you need her in your life."

"I know I do," Mac grins and gave him a side hug and Don put everything in his truck.

"Well, farewell Mac," Hawkes waves as Mac got in the car, this time with a smile on his face.

"Well Mac, it looks like you'll be seeing your girl very soon."

"Not soon enough," he frowns and Don gave him an unsettling look.

"So, how was your Marine training?"

************

Stella, had been depressed ever since last night, she still didn't expect that she was going to see Mac today. Lindsay almost ruined the surprise too many times to count.

"Hey Stell, want to go walking?" Danny asked.

"Um… sure, but what about Lindsay?"

"She wanted to come, but I told her I had to talk to you. About something private. Plus Lindsay is thinking of a place we go out to eat tonight."

"About what?"

"Let's go for that walk and you can find out."

"Um… okay," Stella shrugs they head outside and take a little walk.

"Stella, I wanna ask Lindsay to marry me," Danny admits making Stella stop.

"That's real sweet of you Danny, she'll say yes for sure."

"I hope so, I know it's only been like a month of knowing her, but she's the one for me and she deserves the best."

"I have to admit she's happier now with you than she was when it was just me and her. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, there's more to it… I need some advice…" Danny frowns and they continue walking as she was telling him what he should do.

************

Mac made it onto the plane within the hour, he had an enjoyable conversation with Don. He gave him some advice which he willingly accepted.

Mac just gets comfortable and he sighs when someone sits down next to him.

"Um… hello?" Mac frowned, upset that he couldn't have the seats to himself.

"Hey didn't mean to scare you… I'm Adam Ross."

"Actually I think I saw you a while back, at the zoo."

"You did, it's a small world," he smiles. "That was like what a month ago. So why are you going to Greece?"

"Girlfriend," he answered simply.

"Oh, please tell."

"Um… I don't want to."

"We got a long plane ride, ahead of us…" he was cut off by Mac.

"Okay, her name is Stella, and she is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Stella, huh? I know a Stella Bonasera… she was great in bed too."

"Wait, you and Stella, your kidding me right?"

"No, we were drunk, and we swore we wouldn't speak of it again… I'm sorry, why is that important that was way in the past."

"I can't believe it, how come she never told me?"

"Wait, your Stella is Stella Bonasera? Dude I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No it's fine, you said you guys were both drunk and it happened a while back. I just can't believe it is all."

"I never caught your name…"

"It's Mac… Mac Taylor," he frowns.

"Well Mac, Stella is a great woman… but I take it from your nervousness that she doesn't know your coming."

"No, she doesn't have a clue, I haven't seen her in three weeks. I miss her more than anything. I just left Marine training just so I can be with her, I was supposed to be gone for six months, but I need to see her so I gave up that for her."

"That's great Mac… she'll be so happy… so what plans do you have for the future?"

"Right now, I'm just nervous of showing up unexpectedly, and the look on her face."

"That's sweet, it's good when men can be romantic and wanting to impress their woman."

"Enough about me, what do you do with your life?" Mac said actually into Adam's life now that he knows he will like some company. He would arrive to Greece as sooner than he thought.

************

An hour has past and Danny and Stella made it back, and Lindsay spent her time making lunch.

"It's about time you guys came back, I was getting a little worried, I was fixing to file a missing persons report," Lindsay smiled.

"Just spending time with Stella, she's awesome you have a very good friend Linds."

"Thanks, and I have to greatest boyfriend," she grinned and pulled him close and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Get a room," Stella smiles. "Thanks for making us lunch though," Stella grins and grabs a plate. "Trying homemade pizza again I see, I remember the last time…"

"Yeah, I almost burned the whole place down… and the mess I made with the cheese, oh lord that was a pain."

"Yeah fun, that was when Jess first met us and you wanted to treat her to some real Greek pizza."

Danny looked at the two girls and shook his head, "I'm so glad I met both of you," he grins and pulled them to him and hugged them at the same time.

************

A few hours past and Lindsay and Danny just left for their dinner date, but first they were going to the airport to get Mac and drop him off at the door. Don texted Danny's phone so he knew what was going on. Mac thought he would just be taking a cab there, but he would be surprised seeing Danny and Lindsay waiting outside the waiting zone at the airport.

Mac got off his plane and planned to take a ride with Adam with the address to Stella's place. But when they headed outside Mac saw Lindsay and Danny standing by the door.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" he asked giving him a hug. "I missed you man," he lets go and turns to Lindsay. "You keeping him in check," he jokes and she smiles.

"Yeah… Stella misses you," she frowns.

"I know, and it's disappointing, but I'm here now… so can we go?" Mac asked anxiously.

"Um… yeah, does your friend need a ride?" Danny asks looking at Adam.

"No I'm good," Adam nods and Danny shrugs.

"Okay Big Mac, let's go," Mac nods and Danny helped get his bags.

"Bye Adam, it was good knowing you."

"You too Mac, good luck with your woman."

They nods and Mac got in the car and Danny and Lindsay drove him to a block near Stella's place, so she wouldn't hear a car door and be unexpected of his presence.

_**Stella, just give me a few minutes and we can be reunited at last. I hope you are as excited as I am. And this time I'm not leaving you for anything else, it's too painful for us. I need the best for us and nothing will get in the way. **_

* * *

_Yay!! I finished just for you guys, you all really deserve the best, so hope you enjoy this chapter._


	18. Together Again

_Had to update this chapter today, because I won't be able to update within the next two weeks, and you guys deserve to know what happens, so here's the last update you're going to be getting for a while. Enjoy :D_

**Together Again**

Mac stood in front of Stella's house for about five minutes before he walked up, slowly, to her door. He dropped his bag and slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. It seemed like forever until the door opened. He was practically sweating, and then the door opened.

"MAC!" Stella shouted and pulled him close for a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I, um…" he starts but couldn't take it, so he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She wraps her arms tighter around his waist and Mac started to hungrily devour her lips. He gives of a small grunt and Stella pulls back.

"Is something wrong Mac?"

He shakes his head, "No everything is fine. Can I come inside?" he asks and she nods. She takes his bags and places them inside and then she grasped hold of his hand and led him inside, closing the door.

"So Mac, what brings you to Greece?"

"I couldn't take it anymore being away from you especially on our one month and a day… I want to celebrate our anniversary."

"You left being in the Marines, just so you could be with me. That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You deserve the best Stella Bonasera."

"And I think I just got it," she leans in close and kisses him

"So what do you want us to do now? Have dinner, or can I have my welcome back present?"

"I didn't sign up for that," she teases.

He pouts, "No fair, if I came back from a real war, you would be all over me."

"Maybe I would, but that's not the case. I rather talk for a little while and then maybe it'll turn into something more. We'll have to see what happens, but for now, come here."

She wrapped her arm around him and led him to the couch and they sat down.

"Why haven't you been calling me recently, you had me worried."

"Trust me I wanted to, but we didn't have anymore free time on Saturday. I hated it, I thought being in the Marines was all that, but I've been miserable."

"That's because you love me," she smiles.

"More than anything," he blushes and she scoots closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed this," she frowns.

"So have I, we need to make up for all our lost time."

"Well, this is a good start," she grins. "Do you ever want to get married?"

He sits up and looks at her in shock.

"Um… why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, I haven't thought about it, have you?" he asks getting a little fidgety.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"No, it's just that, I don't even see me having this great of a relationship, and I just don't know, we're talking about till death do us part here. I just rather not go down that road."

"All right, fair enough. Just seeing if we are in equal grounds of this relationship."

"I don't think we'll ever be on the same level," he sighs truthfully.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asks upset, even though she knew the answer.

"Because you always have the upper hand."

"Is that so, Taylor? Hmm I'm going to have fun with this then."

"Why'd I have to say that?"

"You know your going to enjoy it," she nods.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac, forever and ever."

"Good to hear, because I don't want to let you go."

"Good."

They sit quietly for a few seconds.

"We'll make a cute baby, you know."

"I would love more than anything to have a child with you, but it's just that, that's a big responsibility."

"Had you going there didn't I? I don't really want children, right now anyways, we don't even have our own place yet."

"We can make that change if we want."

"Really? But we both live in different worlds. I have Greece and you have San Diego."

"San Diego is nothing without you, I will leave that all behind just to live with you."

"It's okay Danny and Lindsay can have San Diego and we can have this place. I love it by the way, bigger than mine."

"Mac, you don't have to."

"No I do, you mean the world to me… and I'll do anything for you."

"Mac! I love you," she smiles

"I love you too Stell."

Stella stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"You mean where are we going?"

She grins and held out her hand, in which Mac grabbed it and she pulls him up. They were centimeters apart when Stella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look sexy right now, I can take you right here ri…" he gets cut off by Stella pressing her lips against his.

They gently fall to the couch as they start to hungrily devour each other's lips. Mac sent kisses down Stella's neck, and Stella started moaning.

"Oh Mac… I can't do this."

He stops and looks at her with a frown.

"Why not Stella? It's been three weeks."

"I know, I know, but Lindsay and Danny can come back any minute."

"Say no more," Mac got up and grabbed Stella's hand. "Maybe you should lead the way," he blushes.

"Feels like the first time all over again, huh."

"Yeah nervous, and a little uncomfortable…"

"But all worth it at the end."

"So true Stella Bonasera…" he smiles and she just looks at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you are just so hot and romantic."

"Now let's go make us a baby Taylor."

"Are you serious Mac? I thought…"

"I'm serious, I know it'll make you happy, so why not give it a shot, if I want a child that's what we're going to get."

"I love you Mac."

"Please make love to me… do you happen to have handcuffs?"

"No actually, want me to go buy some?"

"How much I would like that, but I just wanna make love to you. It'll take too much time, and I can only wait so long."

"Well then let's go," she grabbed his hand and walked him to her bedroom, and she closed her door.

"It's been three weeks, so let's go make us a baby Taylor."

"My pleasure," she grins and pushes him on the bed. "It's been a might long time, and I wanna see if you still have it in you," she grins and they make love until Danny and Lindsay came home.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this because this is the last update from me with any story until my two exciting and busy weeks are over… sorry but I do have a life you know :D_


	19. What Would I Do Without You

_Sorry I had to leave you hanging I had a life that's funny me with a life XD_

* * *

**What Would I Do Without You**

Mac and Stella were sweating and completely naked, fully spent from their sex session.

"Mac, that was great, I love you."

"I love you too Stell," he said pushing back Stella's damp hair and kissing the top of her head, in which she immediately wraps her arms around him.

"I wonder how Lindsay and Danny are doing."

"Um… I don't know, why do you mention it?"

"Just thinking about how Lindsay's face would look when Danny asks her to marry him."

"Their getting married?"

"They might, Danny was asking me earlier on how to do it."

"So that's what brang up the marriage thing? Stella… do you want to get married?" he asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"It would be nice," is all she can manage.

_Of course I do, but I don't want to push you into something that we'll regret later._

"You all right there Stella, you look upset."

"I'm not upset, just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff, you can talk to me you know."

"I know I can, that's why your so great, it's just that… I rather talk to Lindsay about that kind of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Girl stuff."

"You mean talk about me."

"Maybe, maybe it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, that's no fair," he frowns and rolls on top of her.

"And what do you think you're doing Taylor?" she smirks and her eyes sparkled so Mac got off of her.

"Maybe I should put my clothes back on, before the future Messer's come back."

"You aren't getting away that easily," she gets off the bed and presses him against the wall. "Your not going anywhere."

"I don't think I want to now," he smirks.

"You have a gutter mind there Taylor, that's what's so sexy about you," she leans in and kisses him below the ear.

"Oh Stella…" he starts only to have her nibble on his ear, he went hard beneath her. She stops when she heard the front door open.

"I think they're home," she frowns and runs to grab her robe.

Mac just smiles at Stella, and then gets dressed. Stella came out of the room while Mac was changing.

"Did you get lonely?" Lindsay smiled.

"No actually, we have a visitor…"

"He's getting dressed I guess," Danny smiles.

"What happened to Mac?" Lindsay frowned already knowing that he's here.

"No, he is the visitor."

"Really? When did he get here?"

"Don't worry about lying to Stella, you guys did pick and drop me off," Mac enters the room zipping up his pants.

"Well thanks," Stella grinned. "I have the greatest friends… so do you two have news for us?" she asked looking down at Lindsay's hand.

"Well, if you must know… yes I'm getting married, he just never bought a ring yet is all."

"I see, well I'm happy for you both," Stella smiled and embraced them both in a hug.

"So apparently you two had a good reunion?" Lindsay smirks.

"It was the best," Stella smiles and wrapped her arm around Mac.

"You guys are just the greatest… we should celebrate."

"Monroe, please let's not, I've had too much excitement for today."

"Bad choice of words, you can sleep on the couch tonight Messer."

"You know you will either beg me to sleep with you or you'll join me on the couch," he grins.

"Yeah Danny, you're probably right," Stella agrees and Lindsay frowns at her.

"Thanks for being on my side Stell," she jokes.

"I didn't know I had to be on your side."

"Well, you are on my side… always," Lindsay smiles.

"You guys are crazy," Danny shook his head.

"But you love us," Lindsay laughs.

"The problem with that is it's true," Danny sighs in defeat.

"It better be… Danny why don't we go outside, it feels great?" Lindsay changes the topic.

"But then Mac and Stella would be… oh I got your point."

Lindsay nods and grabbed her future husband by the hand and went outside on the back balcony.

"Don't you just love our friends?" Mac smiled.

"Yeah, they are great, but you are by far the greatest," she smiles and they sat down on the couch, holding hands.

"I agree I do love _you_ the most."

"Glad to hear it," she smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Stella…"

"Yeah?" she asked looking up. He shook his head.

"Um…never mind."

"Mac are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good, just a little tired."

"We can go to bed if you like."

"I can, but you would probably wanna stay up, because you don't look very tired," he sighs and got up.

"I'm coming with you."

"Stella… I just wanna be alone for a little while… I got to think things through."

"I can help you…"

He puts up his hand, "No, it's best I do this by myself."

"Okay… hope you feel better… I guess."

He just nods and went into her room and laid on his bed.

_What am I going to do? I don't know what's wrong with me._

************

Stella is still confused and goes out in the back, knowing that Danny knows him better than she does.

"Hey, where's lover boy?"

Stella frowns and sat down on the bench.

"He said he had to be alone to think things through… what can Mac possibly be thinking about that's upsetting?"

"What am I going to do with that stubborn man?" Danny sighs.

"What could possibly be wrong?" Lindsay asked sitting down next to Stella.

"This is Mac we're talking about… I think I should go talk to him."

"But he said he wanted to be alone."

"Trust me Stella… he is probably in there wondering where I'm at…" he said standing up. "I'll be back, he just needs me to knock some sense into him."

"I sure hope so," Stella sighs and Danny went inside to go and talk with Mac.

************

Mac was laying in the bed when Danny opened the door.

"Danny, there is something wrong with me…" Mac sat up his eyes watery.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I feel horrible…"

"Why would you feel horrible, your with a great woman."

"I don't deserve her."

"Trust me Mac, I don't even deserve to have a great girl like Lindsay, but I have her. Seriously Mac, that can't be the only thing bothering you."

"Okay it's not… I might have gotten Stella pregnant, and I told her I wanted to try for having a child, but… I can't be a father, I will be horrible. What have I done?"

"You don't even know if she's pregnant, why don't you go take her in tomorrow and get her checked out."

"I can't what if she's positive?"

"Then you do what you can, take it one day at a time."

"I guess, but I don't want to disappoint her."

"How could you ever do that? As long as your trying she'll be happy. So stop worrying about the little things and get off your ass and just show the woman you love more than anything you can make the best for your child and your guys' future together."

"What would I ever do without you?" Mac asked and gave Danny a small hug.

"Save the sappiness for Stella," Danny joked, and Mac slapped his arm.

"What am I going to do with you is more like it."

* * *

_Liked it, then what are you waiting for… and review XD and what do you think about Stella becoming pregnant… hmm maybe she will be maybe she won't but that's up to me, so your decision doesn't count LOL I love you all… just review and it'll make my days and my muse wanna write more faster_


	20. Love The One You're With

Danny goes back outside, and Lindsay notices his appearance.

"Hey Danny, how'd it go?"

"Well I definitely knocked some sense into that stubborn man. How you can like him is beyond me," he added as Stella looked at him.

"Leave them two alone Danny, or else you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay, okay, I was just making an observation."

"Then next time keep it to yourself," she smirks.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Mac now," Stella shakes her head and left.

"Now look what you did," Lindsay slaps his arm.

************

Stella enters inside and goes to her bedroom and gently opens the door. She saw Mac sitting on the corner of the bed fiddling with his hands and fingers.

"Mac honey, are you okay?"

He looks up still messing with his hands, and nods.

"All right," she nods closing the door, and sitting down by Mac.

She took one of his hands in hers and gave it a small squeeze, making him look at her.

"Heard that Danny, knocked some sense into you," Stella let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't put it that way, more like shoved me in the right direction."

"So, you want to tell me what was wrong?"

"It's about you becoming pregnant."

"Oh, you didn't really want to get me pregnant."

"Yeah," he frowns and then looks down at their hands. "Do you hate me?"

"Now Mac, how can I possibly hate you? I love you Mac Taylor, and just because you don't wanna have a kid just yet, doesn't make me hate you. To tell you the truth, I don't want a kid right now either."

He looks up at her, "You don't?"

She shakes her head, "I just thought you wanted it, plus I haven't seen you for almost a month so I'm quite glad we had our make love session," she ends with a smile.

"So am I," he blushes and Stella kisses his cheek.

"You are adorable, you know that," she grins, and he just looks at her.

"Thanks, but Stella what if you are… pregnant," he sighed nervously and his fingers start fidgeting in with hers in Stella's grasp.

"Then we do what we can do, take things one day at a time."

Mac sighs, "Danny told me the same thing… but I'm scared Stella."

She looks at him and frowns, just upset seeing his handsome face upset and scared.

"No need to be scared," she states and this time he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Danny thinks I should get you one of those pregnancy tests thingy."

"Did I just hear Mac Taylor say the word, thingy?" she smirks.

"Stella, I'm serious, we should get one, so we will know."

"If that's what we want. We can go out tomorrow."

"Yeah, sounds like a date. Hey, you wanna go chill with Lindsay and Danny now?"

"Sure," she grins and kisses him once more.

************

Danny and Lindsay were outside just enjoying each others company, when Mac and Stella came outside, holding hands.

"Well, here's the happy couple," Danny grins. "Right?"

"Seriously Danny, they are holding hands, what else do you need?"

"Yeah, we're good, thanks for noticing Danny," Mac rolled his eyes.

Danny and Lindsay scoot over so the two could try to fit. But there was only room for one more, so Mac let her sit on his lap.

Lindsay couldn't help, but awe, especially when Mac kissed Stella right below the ear.

"I love you Stell," he whispers in her ear.

"Well, I love you too Mac," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"They are more adorable than us," Lindsay frowns.

"I don't like being affectionate in public."

"Well get use to it, because that's the way it's gonna be a lot."

Stella and Mac just looks at them and smile.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Nothing, just you two… it's cute," Stella couldn't help but smile, making both of them blush.

"Don't embarrass them my dear," Mac grins and Stella just rests her head on his shoulder.

After a few quiet minutes they started to discuss what they had planned.

Around two hours later, they all got tired and went inside. The couples went into their separate rooms and snuggled together and fell asleep.

************

It was the middle of the night when Stella woke up, she was shaking and sweating, because of her dream… a nightmare was more like it. Frankie had come to Greece to find Stella, and he forced her to have sex with him or else he would of killed her or Mac.

Mac woke up a few seconds later when Stella buried her face in his chest, and almost crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Stella, what happened? I'm here and no one is going to hurt you. You must have had a bad dream."

She stops crying and sniffles, "Frankie… me having sex, you dying… being killed by him."

"Trust me Stella, we're gonna be safe, he isn't going to hurt you, I'll hurt him for almost hurting you."

She looks up at him and just frowns, "I can't go to sleep."

"I understand, we can watch tv or something if you'd like."

"Can you just hold me?"

Mac nods, "I can do that, I can't stand seeing you this way and it pains me that another guy is causing this pain."

"Thanks for being here for me Mac, I'm so glad you came back in my life."

"I never really left," he frowned his heart breaking every time she sniffed and he kissed her nose.

"I love you Mac," she wiped her tears and gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Stella Bonasera-Taylor."

She looks up at him, and he got nervous.

"Um… I didn't mean…"

"No, it's sweet and it has a nice ring to it to tell you the truth."

"Stella…" he sighs and sat up, pulling her close. "Um… do you um… well… um, wanna be my um… you don't want to right now if you don't want to, but one day I hope you accept and wanna be my, um… wife."

She gulps, and looks up in his blue eyes, "Mac… to tell you the truth, I…um…" she takes a deep breath fixing to tell him what was she gonna tell him.

* * *

_OH I know I'm evil, I just had to end the chapter there… aww well you guys can get over it lol… don't kill me XD you probably will anyways_


	21. Whatever Happens Happens

A few moments of silence filled the room.

"Stella?"

"Well, the thing is that I know it is too soon, but…"

"You want it, but not right now?"

"Not at all, I'm just making sure that… you want this."

"So, is that a yes you'll marry me?"

"Do you want it?"

"More then anything, I want you to be my wife, and nothing less."

"Then, I accept," she smiles giving him a hug and kissing him on his cheek. "We can go to bed now if you like, hubby."

"I like the sound of that," he snuggles closer to her and nuzzles her neck. "Good night my love."

"Night."

She kisses his cheek one last time and both fall back to sleep.

************

Stella woke up, surprised she didn't wake up any more that night. She was so anxious to tell Lindsay that Mac asked her to marry him.

"Good morning Stella, or should I say Miss Bonasera-Taylor."

"Mac, about that…"

"Stella…"

"I know what your thinking, and I just wanted to say that I love my last name Bonasera, but after saying that over and over again with Taylor, it just seemed different, Stella Taylor sounds better."

"Oh…" he blushes. "I'm sorry I thought you were going to say you didn't want to marry me and had second thoughts about it."

"Never Mac, I'm proud to become your wife."

"So, when's the wedding day going to be?"

"Anxious, are we?"

"I just thought, the sooner the better."

"We have… A LOT of planning to do, like living arrangements."

"Stella, I told you, I want to live here with you… San Diego has no good memories."

"Are you sure about that?" she smiles.

"Well, except that, those were the only good memories."

"I thought so, we can think about wedding plans and stuff later… right now it's time for breakfast."

"Wait, no breakfast in bed."

"No, now get up," Stella teases and pulled down the covers. "Um… maybe you should put boxers on first, that is for my eyes only."

"Oh Stella, how did I ever get involved in a woman like you?"

"We have the whole day ahead for me to show you."

"Hmm, yeah showing me is way better than telling me."

"Well then, let's get this day started," they both got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning to the sexy couple," Danny smiles drinking some coffee.

"Danny! What's the matter with you?" Lindsay slapped his arm.

"Geez Monroe… was just making an observation."

"Didn't I tell you about that yesterday. You can sleep on the couch tonight."

Mac and Stella, look at them and laugh.

"Yeah good morning to you guys. Didn't know you guys already made breakfast."

"Yep, it was actually Danny's idea," Lindsay acknowledges them. "Why don't you have a seat?" Lindsay grinned and got up to grab plates for them.

"You guys, we have to tell you both something," Mac states.

"Really?" Lindsay smiled, "Sounds like a good thing."

"Trust us, it is," Stella smiled and put her hand on Mac's.

Lindsay gets done with their plates and puts them on the table.

"I knew we could have had breakfast in bed," Mac smiles at Stella.

"Anyways, what is it you have to tell us?" Danny asked.

"Are you guys pregnant?" Lindsay asks half shouting.

"Dang Monroe, your worse than me," Danny smirks and kisses her cheek.

"Anyways…" Stella said. "Well last night, he asked me if I wanted to marry him."

"And she said yes."

"OMG! That has to be the greatest news ever."

"Well, I'm happy for you both," Danny finally got to say.

"Well, me and Danny got some stuff we got to do out in the town. So I guess we'll see you both later."

"Okay. You two have fun."

"We will, and remember tonight at 8 we made reservations for all four of us to go eat out, at our restaurant," Lindsay directs to Stella.

"All right," Stella nods and as they left, Mac and Stella started eating their breakfast.

"So babe, before you show me how I got involved in a woman like you, we're going to get that pregnancy test thingy, right?"

"Yeah, you should know before we… do more."

"And if your not pregnant?"

"All we could do is try."

"But what if you have something wrong with your system and causing you not to be able to ever have kids."

Stella shrugs, "We have all the time in the world to think about that."

"Okay, I just worry is all."

"I know you do," she smiles and kisses his cheek.

After they get done eating breakfast they put the dishes in the sink, and go get dressed to go to the pharmacy about a block away from her place.

************

They arrive in the store and go into the pregnancy test aisle.

"I never knew how many pregnancy tests there were."

"They do have a lot. Which one rather we get? Five pack of fast reacting pee on a stick test, or a box of one stick that takes a few hours to get a result."

"I love shopping with you," he grins. "Let's take the box of five."

"Would you like anything from the store? They got condoms you know, extra protection."

"Stella, I like the risks in life, and I don't really want anything on my junk."

"Suit yourself, let's get home so I can pee on this thing."

They go to the cash register.

"Is that all?" She asks in Greek.

"Yes, my husband, doesn't want anything for his junk," Stella answers in Greek.

"Okay, that will be 3.70."

Stella hands her a five dollar bill, "Keep the change."

"Okay, you guys will make an adorable kids."

"Thanks," Stella nods and hands Mac the bag.

The cashier nods, as Mac and Stella left.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Well, you didn't have to answer her in Greek."

"There's nothing to worry about, let's just go home."

"Home, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me too," she kisses him and they continue the walk back home.

************

"Stella, did you pee on the stick yet?"

"Mac, you can't rush these things."

"Okay, I'm just nervous about the outcome."

"So am I, but whatever happens happens."

There is a few minutes of quiet, "Stella, is everything all right in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you don't sound okay."

There is silence and then Stella comes out of the bathroom, the pregnancy stick in her hand.

Mac grabs it and frowns, "Don't worry Stella, we can keep on trying though, right?"

Stella nods, and sighs, "Yeah."

"Come here Stella," he opens his arms and she hugs him. "It'll be okay, I promise, there's no reason for you to get upset, everything will be fine."

"I hope so," she frowns and hugs him tighter.

"I'm here for you Stella, I'm not going any where… not today, not ever."

"Mac, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm never letting go. I'm here for you hun, forever and ever."

* * *

_So liked the chapter, a little depressing at the end though, but don't worry just because she's not pregnant now, doesn't mean it won't ever happen. Please review and all that good stuff._


	22. Dreams Do Come True

**Dreams Do Come True**

They were still hugging for a few minutes, and then they sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It was too good to be true, I guess."

"It's early in the game Stella, we'll have one sooner or later, I promise."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll adopt one, anything to make my soon to be wife happy," he smiles wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I like the sound of that," she brang her face inches from his and leaned in to kiss him. Mac gently lowered himself down bringing Stella with him. His arms wrapped around her tighter and Stella grasped his hair and Mac moaned.

"Make love to me," he asked.

"It would be my pleasure," she sat up and took off his shirt and started kissing his chest.

"Don't go any lower, come back up here," Mac begs and Stella just smiles and went back to his lips. She started sucking on his bottom lip, and then Mac goes hard beneath her.

His grip around her tightens and he flips over so he's on top.

"Mac Taylor, likes to be a little feisty doesn't he."

"Your at my mercy now," he smiles and starts nuzzling her neck.

"My man's finally in charge now, that's a first."

"How does it feel?"

"Feels, pretty good to tell you the truth."

Things started getting a little steamy and in like ten minutes both laid down on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mac asked wrapping his arm around her and kissing her nose.

"Very much so, thanks for asking."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Maybe after you can pee on another stick, maybe we got lucky."

"Maybe later, I don't want to be disappointed twice in the same day," Stella frowns her eyes getting a little misty.

"Come here Stella," Mac frowns and she sat down and he pulled her close. "It'll be okay, I promise, there will always be a way we can get something done, it'll take time is all, but your worth the risk."

"Thank you Mac… for everything," she smiled wiping her tears. "I'm going to be okay."

"You sure," he frowns wiping her hair out of her face.

Stella nods, "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Okay, and maybe when you get done there will be some lunch ready to eat."

"You don't have to do that Mac."

"But I have to Stella, you mean the world to me. Do you believe that?"

Stella nods and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too, now go take a shower."

She smiles and got up grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Mac frowns, he hates seeing Stella like that. He gets up puts on his boxers and go into the kitchen and try to make her a grilled cheese sandwich.

Once he gets done cleaning, Stella comes out dressed with a towel in her hair.

"You didn't burn anything down," she smiles.

"It took a lot of time to make it just right."

"Thank you Mac, you mean the world to me," she grins and wrapped her arms around him. "It looks great, but you without a shirt on looks a whole lot better," she smiles and kisses him below his ear.

"You smell great, I think I like shower Stella."

"So after this lunch, what's for dessert?"

"Depends on what you want."

"I want Mac covered in chocolate."

"That might be a little hard, don't you think."

"I think it would be mighty tasty, I mean you taste good and so does chocolate, it's a win-win situation."

"And what do I get then?"

"Me covered in chocolate, you at my mercy, what else could be better?"

"Can we just skip lunch and go to dessert?"

"If you wanna ruin your appetite."

"I wasn't that hungry anyway," he turns around and brang his lips to hers.

"Not so fast hun, I'm a little hungry," she pulls back and Mac frowns.

"Why do you tempt me like that, and then just bring me down."

Stella shrugs, and grabs her plate with the grilled cheese. She sits down.

"Well you gonna join me?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you don't eat, how can I give you dessert?"

"Maybe, I'll be a bad boy."

"And if you do that, you won't have sex until after the wedding, we'll even have to skip over… wedding night."

"That's one thing I can't miss."

"Then be a good boy and sit down," Stella grins ripping off half the sandwich and giving it to Mac. "Now be a good boy and actually eat," she nods and Mac bit into the sandwich.

"Wow, I didn't know how good I could make a sandwich."

"I find that sexy, a guy who can cook."

"I knew I was sexy for a reason," he stood up grabbing her hand.

"Mac, where are we going?"

"I ate, now I'm good to go for dessert."

"Not too fast Mister, I'm tired and it's time to take a nap."

"At noon?"

"Yes, and then after I'll be hungry for dessert."

Mac sighs, "Fine let's go take a nap… just so I can have dessert already."

"Good boy," she grins and took him to her bedroom.

They settle in bed and Stella pulls up the covers.

"Good night my love," she snuggles close to him and closes her eyes.

Mac who wasn't tired was just looking at her with a smile on his face.

_We're going to make great parents, let's just hope she'll be able to have kids._

Mac wasn't paying attention, he didn't know he fell asleep until he woke up.

Once he opened his eyes, he woke up without Stella next to him. Then a few minutes of getting worried he was just about to push himself out of bed when Stella came back.

"Where did you go?"

"No where," she smirks.

"Are you sure, because you're a little happy."

"Maybe because you're up, and now I get to have my way with you."

"Did you pee on the stick?"

She climbs back in the bed, "Maybe," she shrugs. "Maybe I didn't," she kisses his cheek. "You need a shave, why don't you go do that while I get our dessert ready?" she winks.

Mac shakes his head and went up to go to the bathroom. Right when he closed the door, he came back out.

"Stella, are you sure that's right?"

She nods, "Come here," she grins patting the spot next to her on the edge of the bed.

He follows and sat down to her, "Um… I don't think I'm hungry for dessert any more."

"Your going to make a great father."

"And your gonna be an even greater mother… I just can't believe this is happening, I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and now we're going to have a little bundle of joy to follow."

"Bundle of joy," she smirks raising her eyebrow.

"I like this romantic side of me," he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I think we both do," she smiles and starts nuzzling his neck. "I… love… you."

"I love you too," he smiles and his grip around her tightens. "I finally get a family of my own, what could get better than this?" he smiles and kisses her.

* * *

_So how'd you like this chapter, to your likings I hope, especially to you AiP for me using the chocolate reference. And for you guys who haven't check out the poll on my profile please do so and vote XD._


	23. Telling The Messer's and Future Plans

**Telling the Messer's & Future Plans**

It was an hour later when Danny and Lindsay came back. Stella and Mac were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, did you just sit there all day?"

"No, we did other things," they smiled.

"Um… why are you guys smiling?"

"Daniel, they obviously have news for us," Lindsay smiled looking at Stella.

"Your right, Lindsay we do have good news," Mac nodded.

"Okay, so spill."

"I'm… pregnant," Stella smiled.

"OMG!! Congratulations," Lindsay rushed up to her giving Stella a big hug.

"Geez Monroe, don't squeeze it out of her."

Mac frowned, "Nice Danny… but your missing something."

"What is that Mr. Taylor?"

Mac just gave Danny a stern look

"Oh, that, congrats buddy," Danny grinned. "But, I'm not hugging you."

"All I wanted is a congrats."

"Yeah, nobody can touch Mac except me," Stella smiles.

"Stella," Mac moans. "Did you have to say that?"

She just smiled brighter, "Yes I did Taylor," she leaned in a gave him a quick kiss and then held his hand in hers.

"You guys are great, is there something else we need to know about?"

They look each other and back up to Lindsay.

"As a matter of fact we do. Mac and me came to a conclusion that we are going to be living in San Diego."

"Oh that's great news, but Stella what about Greece?" Lindsay had to ask.

"I've been here most of my life, it was great while it lasted, but I can't stay here forever. Plus the only friends we have are living in San Diego or are you two."

"Oh, well that's okay, so that means we're selling the house?"

"Not exactly," Stella smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say a certain couple is going to have this as their summer house."

"Really, who?"

"Well we called Jess and Don, especially since we know Jess loved it here they said they wouldn't mind at all."

"That's cool."

"One question, in San Diego, where are you going to live?" Danny interrupted.

"We're going to be looking at places around Don and Jess, so Danny you can keep our house."

"Okay thanks dude," Danny smiled and gave him a hug.

"Woah, get off my man Danny," Stella smiles and gently took her hand and pressed it against Danny's chest.

Lindsay couldn't help, but laugh at the scene. Danny finally got off.

"Sorry dude, I just lost my cool there."

"Don't apologize to me," he nodded to Stella.

"Sorry Stell, about touching your man," Danny smiles.

"No problem, but try and keep your hands only to Linds," she smiles and winks.

"Damn Stella," Mac smiles. "Can you do anything without embarrassing people?"

She shrugs, "But you love me."

"More than anything," he brang her lips to his. She lowered herself down, and he opened his mouth slightly to let her tongue roam his mouth.

"Um… okay you guys, we're still here," Danny mentions, and then they pull apart both flushed.

"Sorry," Mac blushes, "Couldn't contain myself," he says and Stella laughs.

"Well, we're gonna go out for a little while more," Lindsay mentions.

"We are… oh I mean yeah let's go."

All four of them laugh and then Lindsay and Danny left.

"Um… now where were we?" Stella smiles and brang his lips back to hers.

************

"Oh Mac, I love you," she kisses his cheek and he smiles.

"I love you too Stella."

"Can't believe we did it on the couch."

"But you were great," he wiped the curls out of her face and put it behind her ear. "You get sexier every time," he whispers, making her blush.

"That's a good sign you'll never get rid of me for being boring or getting bad at sex or not be good looking."

"Trust me Stella, you will always look good, and I love you too much to get rid of you," he grins and kissed her below the ear.

"That's good to know," she smiles rubbing her hand up and down Mac's naked thigh.

"Oh woman, how you turn me on," he grins and rolled up on top of her. "We really need some handcuffs."

"Oh, and I thought I was the one who had an adventurous mind when it comes to sex."

"I'm gonna be glad when you're my wife, and we have a child."

"Yeah, we'll be the greatest little family, especially with us with parents and our child…" she moves her hand to her belly on still holding Mac's arm. "And the great aunts and uncles they will have."

"Stella, we should make Danny and Lindsay the godparents."

"That will be great Mac."

"See after sex I'm way smarter."

"Then I guess we're gonna have sex a lot then," she grins and he looks at her with uneasiness. 'What is it Mac?"

"It's probably not gonna be better when you get bigger."

"You know you'll like it either way."

"Yeah, your probably right," he smiled and got up grasping her hand.

"Mac, where are we going?"

"Where else would we be going?" he grinned and picked her up. He pressed his lips against hers, and never wanting to let go, until they were out of breath, and then continued with more sex.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was shorter than others but you better still have enjoyed it, so please leave me a review and tell me how you liked it. Next chapter is gonna be like one or two months later… and Stella has crazy cravings and short temper… but don't worry they will still be getting married. So don't complain about that :D_


	24. Two Months Later: Side Effects of Pregna

_Sorry for the long awaited update, I finally got in the mood to write more of this story... please enjoy this chapter_

**

* * *

**

Two Months Later: Side Effects of Pregnancy

It was a week back when they moved back to San Diego. They finally got everything situated and moved into a new place, with the help of Jess and Lindsay, as Mac and Stella's wedding present.

The girls just got back from shopping, Stella got a little tired.

"I can't believe you ate that for lunch."

"Yeah me either, chocolate sauce on pizza, sprinkled with cinnamon."

"Yeah, I don't want to vomit again, and you didn't need to dip it in nacho cheese."

"Um… yeah, me and Lindsay should get going, your soon to be hubby is coming back and we know you'll want to experiment with some… stuff."

"Bye," Stella shakes her head and both leaving.

She lays down on the couch and rubbing her stomach and then Mac comes home.

"Hey Mac," she smiles as he enters the living room and kneels down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"How's my baby doing?"

"I'm doing good," Stella smiles.

"Congrats, how about my baby inside my baby?"

"Oh," she smiles. "It's doing good."

"So glad," he smiles and put his hand on top of hers.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella, few more months and our family will be complete."

"What could get better than this?"

"I have an idea," Mac smiles and leaned in and kissed her.

"Mm, Mac tastes delicious," she moans and wrapped her arms around him, and started nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"Wanna take this into the bedroom?"

"Thought you would never ask," Stella grinned and sat up. Mac lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom closing the door with his foot.

He placed her down on the bed and then straddled her waist.

"Mac, I think I should be on top, just feels more comfortable."

"Okay then, your in charge," he grins and he and Stella switch positions.

"That's better," she smiles and brang her lips to his neck sending kisses leading up to his ear and gently started to nibble on it.

"Oh God Stella... that feels good," he moans and wraps his arms around Stella, his hands tugging at her shirt. He pulls it over her head and was heading for her bra strap.

"Mac, I don't feel so good," she moans stopping his actions.

"Damn, well, I'll help you out," they both sat up and Mac carried her to the bathroom.

He placed her down and lifted up the toilet seat. He pulled back her hair and then she vomitted the toilet. Mac was rubbing her back until she stopped.

"You going to be okay?"

"I hope so, I want to make love to my almost husband," Stella moans.

"You just need to rest for a little while."

"Mac, I don't want to rest," Stella pouts.

"But you need to so you feel better."

"Yeah, your right," Stella sees. "Can I at least take a bubble bath first?"

"If you want, and I'll make you some chicken noodle soup."

"How about you join me in the bathtub first?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I rather not."

"All right, you could have just said yes and make it easier on yourself," she grins as he gives her a confused look.

She pulled off her pants and then her bra.

"Um... well I should go," Mac gulps heading towards the door.

"Can you bring me my pajamas while your at it?"

"Of course, I'll be right back," he nods and left the bathroom, and she finished undressing the time Mac came back and started filling the tub.

"Last chance handsome," she grins.

"Um... I should go make you some soup," he nods putting her clothes on the counter and then heading to the door, when unknowingly Stella pushes Mac up against the wall and trapped his arms kissing him right below the ear.

"You smell tempting."

"You look tempting," he leans in closer to Stella, when she brang her lips to his and started to devour them. Stella offers a moan of pleasure as Mac's tongue slipped between her lips and started to adventure her mouth.

Things were about to get steamy when Stella felt her legs go limp. Mac pulls back and pushes a curl behind her ear and he kissed her neck.

"Maybe, you should take your bath now," Mac nods.

"Good idea," Stella nods and Mac walked her over to the filled tub and she stepped in.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need any help."

"Okay Mac, thanks."

"I love you Stella," Mac smiled and kissed her warm cheek.

"I love you too Mac," she pulled his lips to hers and gently kissed them.

Mac and Stella smile and then he leaves her alone and goes make some soup.

************

It was 15 minutes later and both were done. Stella drained the tub and then grabbed a towel wrapping her hair with one and body with the other.

She got dried off put on her new underwear and bra. And put her robe on leaving her clothes still in the bathroom.

Mac was humming and putting the soup in two bowls. Stella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and putting her head on his shoulder snuggling into his neck.

"I'm done handsome," Stella smiled kissing his neck.

"That feels good," Mac moans and then turns around so they are both facing each other.

"Before the soup I think I want to have an appetizer," she brang her lips to his and started to devour them. Mac gently pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"Wait, this would be more perfect in the bedroom," Mac nods, and Stella agrees. He picks her up and brings her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed. He sat down next to her and slowly slipped off her robe.

"Wasn't expecting that now were you?"

"Um... you look gorgeous in only a bra and underwear," he smiles and Stella laughs. Then Mac started kissing her bare neck.

"Oh Maacc... that feels so good," she moans and then couldn't stop her from yawning. Mac stops and looks at her.

"Maybe, you should go take your nap, now."

"I want to make love to you Mac Taylor."

"I would like for you to enjoy it, I don't want you falling a sleep on me."

"I won't I promise," she grins, but soon after she yawned again.

"Sleep will be best Stella trust me."

"Fine, man why'd I have to get pregnant?"

"I can't answer that, because I might say the wrong thing," he frowns and then got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to clean up my mess and then eat my soup."

"Can't you just lay here with me until I fall asleep?" she pouts.

"Okay, if that'll make you happy," he climbed into bed and then laid down next to Stella pulling the covers over them and spooning up next to Stella.

"Good night Mac, I love you," she smiles and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Stella Bonasera," he grins and kissed her nose making her grin brighter. "Now let's fall asleep," he kissed her cheek and she snuggled closer to him.

She closes her eyes and soon is fast asleep.

_I really love you Stella, and when you wake up I'm going to show you how much a care about you_, Mac whispers and got up and cleaned and started what he was going to do, before Stella would wake up, a few hours later.

* * *

_So how'd you like this update sorry for the long wait and hope you'd enjoyed it... and how do you think he'll surprise her, and if you wanna know please review. _


	25. Showing How Much I Care

**Showing How Much I Care**

Stella wakes up a few hours later, she looks beside her and sees that Mac isn't there, she starts to get worried.

"Mac? Where are you?" she half shouts and Mac came rushing in.

"Stella, I see that you are awake."

"Um... yeah. Where were you? I got worried," she frowns, sitting up.

Mac sat down next to her and puts his hand on her back rubbing up and down. "I'm sorry about that Stella."

"It's okay, just don't do that again."

"I promise," he kissed her below the ear.

"That's feels good," Stella looks at Mac with a small smile. "I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stell," he smiled and brang his lips to hers.

"So what made me wake up alone?"

"Oh... well, I just got it done and ready to show you how much I care."

"You can show me how you feel in bed, you know," Stella winks, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and brang his lips to hers. She lowers themselves onto the bed. His arms going to the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulling it off. She allowed him to kiss her bare chest, and remove her bra.

"You look beautiful hun," Mac says in between kisses.

"Oh, that feels good," Stella moans, pulling him close.

After the short make out session both layed beside each other and Mac rolled to his side and tucked a curl behind her ear, and kissed her slightly salted cheek.

"I like the taste of Stella," he smiles, his hand rubbing up and down Stella's bare right arm.

"I love you Mac," she kisses his on his mouth.

"I love you too Stella, until the day that I die."

"Mac, that's so sweet of you."

"You'll be saying that alot of times tonight," Mac smiles and sat up.

"Mac? What did you do while I was sleeping?"

"You come and I'll show you," Mac flirts.

Stella smiles and both got out of bed, Stella putting her bra back on, but not her shirt.

Stella follows Mac into the dining room. She looks at him in shock, and Mac came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the base of her neck.

"You like it?" Mac asks.

"You did this all by yourself?"

"Yes, anything for the one and ONLY woman that I could ever love."

Stella turns around and brang her lips to his, Mac moans as Stella slides her tongue into his mouth. Stella pulls back.

"You didn't even burn anything. Is this your first time cooking?"

"By myself, yeah."

"Your going to make a GREAT husband," Stella states and kisses his flushed cheek.

"It was hard work, but I knew that I would impress you."

"Mac, you could of just made cereal and made me impressed."

"Well, I'm glad you liked what I did for you."

"Mac, it's amazing, so what did you make for dinner?"

Stella asks as Mac leads her to the table and let her sit down.

"Um... chicken, salad, and some dessert."

"Oh, what's for dessert?"

"Besides me?" Mac asks and Stella smiles and then grabs his hands with hers.

"Trust me, I could eat you up right now, but I'm hungry and this smells delicious." Stella smiles as she takes her fork and took a bite of her chicken. "And, you made this?" Stella asks in disbelief.

"Everything."

They both started consuming their dinner, talking about wedding plans and possible baby names.

"So, if it's a girl?"

"I think I would die," Mac smirks.

"Come on Mac seriously. We need to think of both sexes, not just a boy."

"It's just that I always wanted a boy, so he could grow up like me."

"And you don't want a girl, because I'm too hard to handle?" Stella smirks.

"I didn't mean..."

"Mac, I'm just joking, lighten up," she teases.

"Is that how your going to play, do you want to be punished?"

"That depends..."

"On what?" Mac asks, getting a little nervous.

"Are you going to tie me to the bed?" Stella smirks a devilish grin.

"Maybe, that also depends..."

"On what?" Stella smiled.

"How bad you want to get punished?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being punished, no certain way, just as long as your doing the punishing and no one else."

"No one not now not ever. But I should clean up first."

"Mac Taylor, you are such a tease," Stella laughs. "We can clean this up later, because I've been a bad girl," she whispers in his ear, making him go hard.

"Yes, you have been a naughty girl, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," he flirts back.

"Well lead the way, or else I will put up a fight and not go willingly."

"Oh is that so?" Mac asks, and she nods. "Well, in that case..." Mac pauses and picked her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom. He closes the door with his foot.

They both hoping that this night could last just for forever.

* * *

_Okay so this chapter might of been just a tad M rated but do you all like how the story is progressing... please by all means leave any thoughts you have by reviewing. And sorry that this chapter has been a little delayed of being written and posted. You all deserve it so please review and stay tuned for more._


	26. One Month Left

**Sorry for massive time jump, but I felt like I would bore you and this is good for all of us.... I don't want my usual readers losing interest, and sorry for the delay of this being written brain going crazy from my muse I have so many ideas in my brain recently its crazy... and life's been pretty hectic too, so yeah.... anyways please enjoy this chapter, super smexiness at the end hoping it will make you smile at least once :D**

* * *

**One Month Left **

Mac and Stella made a pact that no one will know the sex of the baby until it was born. Not even their friends, no matter how much anyone wants to know.

Stella was lying in bed and woke up to Mac who was tying her arm to the bed post with the tie he wore yesterday.

"Good morning Stell."

"And what are you doing Mr. Taylor?"

"Tying you up so you will wanna be my prisoner."

"Oh, is that so?"

Mac nods and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she brang her lips to his. His tongue entered her mouth as she moaned for him. He pulls back.

"So next week is Danny and Lindsay's wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, she's finally going to become a Messer."

"And our baby comes in a month."

"You nervous about being a father Mac."

"Yeah, but it's a good nervous, not worried of how I'll be with the kid, only how I'm going to deal with the change."

"You'll be fine," Stella smirks kissing his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about hun."

"As long as we're together, nothing is going to stop us."

"Now, what are we going to do today Mr. Taylor?"

Mac shrugs, rubbing his hand up and down her arm, "What did you have in mind there?"

"I was thinking that we should double date, with the soon to be married couple."

"Oh," Mac frowns.

"What Mac? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Stay in bed all day."

"Mac, I don't think we should have sex again until the child is born."

Mac looks at her confused, "But Stella..."

"Mac," she placed her free hand on his cheek. "You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do Stella, more than any other woman on this earth."

"Then you will respect my choice."

"Oh, but your just so irresistable," he brang her lips to his. She offers a soft moan. Mac hand slid down to the waistband of her pants, and her hand was placed on his to stop his actions, he pulls back with the most adorable confused look.

"Mac... your too tempting to resist, but we're going to have to try."

Mac sighs, "Yeah, your right, I'm sorry I got a little carried away it's just that you look so damn gorgeous."

"Stop trying to butter me up," Stella pats his cheek, and just then her phone started vibrating. She reaches over and the I.D. says Lindsay Monroe.

"Stella?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Well me and Danny were talking and we were thinking that us four can go out for lunch."

"Well I was just talking to Mac about that and it sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, we'll see you in let's say three hours. Gives you time to have your usual sex with Mac."

"Lindsay!" Stella half shouts and groans.

"What? You know it's true."

"Not really, we're not going to do that anymore until after the baby is born."

"Are you sure you guys are going to have time? A baby is a big responsibility."

"Lindsay..."

"Me and Danny can babysit whenever you just need a good stress reliever."

"Linds..."

"He must be good, or else you would have wanted to get pregnant in the first place."

"Lindsay, we're fine really."

"I'm just telling you, whenever Mac and you want to have time alone for some good sex, just give us a call and we'll babysit your child."

"Can we stop talking about this Lindsay?"

"Sure, I was just informing you on the possibilities."

"Well thank you for that Linds. What are you and Danny doing right now?"

"Fixing to go to the bedroom."

"Um... all righty."

"Well I gotta go and we'll come to pick you up in three hours."

"Okay, bye Linds."

"Talk to you later Stell," she says and then both hang up.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing just Lindsay being more and more like Danny everyday."

"That's what happens when you spend all day with the one you love."

"Yeah anyways, Danny and Lindsay had an idea we could all go out for lunch. There going to pick us up in around three hours."

"All right, so what do we do now?"

"I was thinking that we can probably have sex one more time, so we'll be prepared for no sex until after the baby is born."

"Sounds good to me," Mac smirked and started kissing her neck. Stella wrapped her free on around his body, her other hand tugging at the tie.

Mac pulls back and smirks. "You are not getting out of those that easily," he chuckles.

"This is unfair Taylor, I will get you back..." she stops as Mac's lips pressed against hers. His tongue entering the folds of her mouth. His hand goes down to the waistband of Stella's pants and relieve her of them. Then his hands moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off.

"You look beautiful," he said in-between kissing her chest. Her hands slide down to his pants and undoes them and she allows him to kick them off. Soon after that their union starts, completing their last sex session until after the baby is born.

* * *

_Okay so next chapter will be the Messer wedding with a cliffie already in mind ;)... and the rest you just have to wait and see, as long as you review. I won't have ANY more new stories until this is finished or one of my other ones unless its only gonna be a one shot, so stay tuned for more I got alot of other good stories in progress._


	27. Wedding and Other Surprises

**Wedding and Other Surprises**

It was the day of the Messer wedding. The morning was very busy. Lindsay was going to have the wedding at the beach. There was a building where they could get ready. Girls in one room, and guys in another.

Jess and Stella were ready and they were smiling when Lindsay showed off her dress.

"Lindsay, you look so pretty in your dress," Stella smiles.

"Thanks, do you think Danny would like it?"

"Hell Linds, he's going to love it," Jess smirks.

Lindsay's smile gets bigger. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else.," Stella nods.

"I'm getting married, I'm finally going to be Mrs. Lindsay Messer."

"I'm so proud of you, Danny's a great guy Linds," Jess smiles.

"I know," Lindsay smiles.

"This is your day Linds, nothing is going to ruin it," Stella smiles.

"Today is perfect already."

"So what are your honeymoon plans?"

"We were thinking about going to Hawaii for a week."

"Me and Don went for our's it was beautiful out there. An experience I'll never forget."

"Enough time for girl chat, we have a wedding to attend to," Stella interupts.

"Oh yeah," Jess grinned. "See you in ten minutes."

Lindsay nods hugging them both, and they head over to the guys room. They knock on the door and Don answers.

"Oh hello my lovely wife, and pregnant Stella," he smirks.

"Thanks," Stella frowns.

Don kissed Jess and then they came inside.

Danny was wearing a black tux with light blue undershirt and dark blue tie.

"Don't you look handsome Danny," Stella smiles kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Stella. How's Lindsay?"

"She's the most prettiest thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mac smiles walking behind them. "I say the bridesmaid looks pretty sexy," he kissed Stella on the cheek. "How's my little baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"You don't have those pains you had this morning, do you?" Mac asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

She puts a hand over his and smiles, "I'm fine Mac. But glad you worry," she kisses his cheek. "Can't have my fiance going in panic mode, now can I?"

"Especially not on Danny and Lindsay's day. I'll be a good fiance," Mac smirks.

"You bet your ass you will. Anyways we came in here to tell the groom, and his men to get there asses outside so we can get this party started with."

Mac grabbed Stella by the hand. The other men and Jess following. The ceremony had finally started. As everyone got situated the bride walked down the aisle. Danny had a slight smile on his face. As she came up next to him he kissed her cheek.

They said their vows, did the rings and then they kissed.

"Congrats to the new married couple," Stella greets them at the reception an hour later.

"Thank you and Mac for taking our gifts back to our house," Lindsay smiles.

"Your welcome."

"You guys do anything there that I should know about?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what your implying."

"Well that was, but thanks for being honest."

"Where is my sexy man at anyways?"

"Don and him are taking care of a few things for Danny. You doing okay Stell. You should sit down, you've been up for a while, you have less then a month until your due, you shouldn't be up for a long time."

"My wife speaks truth," Danny smiles returning from Mac and Danny.

"Thanks for worrying about me guys," Stella smiled and sat down. "But you shouldn't be worried about me it's your wedding day, don't let me ruin it."

"Without you Stell, it would have been impossible to pull this off. I love you Stell, and I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

"I'm glad to be here. So when is it time for the married couple first dance?"

"In a few minutes, I pretty much just was able to sit down."

Mac comes over to the table. "How are my four favorite people doing?" Mac pulled up a chair and sat down next to Stella.

"Doing great," Stella kissed his cheek.

A few minutes of chatting had passed and it was time for their first dance. Second Chance was the song by Shinedown.

"Don't they look so adorable together?" Mac smiled holding on to Stella's hand.

"We're going to have our special day in two months."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either," she placed a hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," she smiles just as Lindsay and Danny finished their dance.

"You guys look so adorable out there dancing," Mac greets and Stella nods. "You want to go out there and dance babe?"

"Um... I'm good. I feel a little dizzy."

Mac looks at her with a frown, "Babe, are you going to be alright?"

"I just need some water is all."

"Danny, would you mind?" Mac looked up at him.

Danny nodded and went to go get a glass of water. Lindsay sat down next to Stella, rubbing her back.

"You going to be alright hun," Lindsay sighs as Stella just nods. Danny came back with some water, Stella took it and sighed.

"Did that help?"

"Do you want to go home and get some rest?" Mac asked kissing her head.

She shook her head, "I wanna go to the hospital."

"Why?" Mac asked, extremely worried.

"I think my water just broke," Stella states as calmly as possible.

* * *

_How'd you like it... please leave a review and sorry about the cliffie of sorts but I told you there would be one... and for all you who enjoyed this story and others should check out my profile for my poll on what new story I'm going to post after this story has been completed._


	28. Baby Taylor Has Arrived

**Baby Taylor Has Arrived**

"We're coming with you," Danny nods.

"It's your guys wedding day, you should be here."

"It's not as fun as you not here, you did help make my wedding day complete Stell. We're coming with you," Lindsay smiles and Jess and Don came over.

"I got my vehicle parked outside, we told everyone else what happened and they said they'll find out what to do now," Don stated out of breath.

"Thank you guys for the help, we owe you," Mac started.

"This baby is the best you can do to help, we should really get out of here," Jess frowned.

They nodded, the four rushed to Don's Avalanche, and Mac helped Stella up.

"Stella, you still with me?" Mac asked as he helped her onto the bed in the birthing room.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys thanks for helping me out as well," Stella smiles, receiving hugs from everyone.

The doctor then came in, "Miss Bonasera, I understand your water broke." Stella nods. "Well, I have to check how far along the baby is. If your dialated to ten centimeters I'm going to have to have you start pushing."

"Okay."

"And since this is a big room, you all can stay and watch. But for those who aren't the parents are going to have to sit down."

The four nod and sit down. The doctor checks how much she had dialated.

"Looks like your only five centimeters along. You have any contractions yet?"

Stella shook her head.

"Okay, well I'll check up on you in ten minutes. If you have any questions just send some one to get me," the doctor nodded and left.

Mac brang up a stool and sat next to Stella, grasping hold of her hand. "I'm going to be here for you babe, every step of the way."

"I know that Mac," she smiled. "Your going to be a good father."

"And your going to be even a greater mother."

"I sure hope so."

He looks at her for a moment.

"Um... you know what guys, we can leave you alone if you guys want to be by yourselves," Don suggests.

"You guys don't have to go, really."

"We'll be out in the waiting room," Lindsay nods pushing everyone outside.

"Well, aren't our friends nice?" Stella smirks.

"They're the best," Mac smiled kissing her cheek.

Stella moved her hand to her stomach, "I can't believe we're almost parents."

"I hope it has my eyes."

"And my hair."

"And my bad ass Marine skills," Mac smirks.

"Your so cute," Stella brought her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss.

"That's also what our kid's gonna have, some cuteness in them."

"Of course it will," Stella grabbed his hand. "I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you too, soon to be Stella Taylor," he kissed her hand.

The doctor came in, as soon as he entered she had her first contraction. She gripped Mac's hand tight, but he shown no pain.

Stella gets done. "Either you act strong or that didn't really hurt."

"Both actually."

"All right Stella. Your at 9 centimeters. One more contraction and you can start giving birth."

"I'll go get the rest of the group," Mac nods and left quickly. Soon five people came into the room.

Stella got another contraction Mac rushed back to her side and gripped onto her hand.

After what felt like an eternity, the baby was almost out.

"Give one more push Stell," both the doctor and Mac told her.

She takes a deep breath and then pushes one last time. She collapsed down on her bed, Mac kissing her head.

"Well congratulations, it's a boy."

Mac and Stella looked at each other. Mac kissed Stella.

The team got up and went over to Stella.

"So, what's going to be the name?" the men asked, as the girls told Stella how adorable the baby was.

Stella looked up at Mac, who smiled.

"We took a lot of thought into this name... our son is going to be named... Nathan McCanna Taylor."

"Awww," the girls smiled, giving the parents a hug.

"Wow. I'm so glad I'm not a girl," Don smiled, reaching a slap in the arm from Danny.

The doctor came back over with the cleaned up baby Taylor, "Well little Taylor is healthy and is 8 pounds 11 ounces."

He hands Stella the baby.

"He's got your eyes Mac," she couldn't help, but getting teary eyed.

"He's very lucky to have us," Mac kissed Stella's cheek.

"That he is," Stella smiled.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the baby.

"He's going to have to go in the nursery now. We're going to take good this little guy."

Stella nods her and Mac kissing the baby's forehead and then Stella hands the doctor the baby. He nods and then left for the nursery.

"You guys are going to be great parents," Don grinned.

"Thanks for the wedding present," Danny smiled.

"Me and Danny should really get going."

"You guys go enjoy your wedding night."

"We will," Danny smiled.

"And tomorrow before we leave for our honeymoon, we'll stop by."

They say there good-byes and then left.

"We got nothing else better to do, we'll stay here for a while."

"Okay, it's good to have some company," Mac and Stella smiled. Two of the most happiest people right now, for all years to come.

* * *

_Okay so I'm not good with birthing scenes becuz i was never really there, so you didn't get that part, but hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW and make my day, becuz whoever read my story Back In My Life already started off my day bright and with a smile :D_


	29. I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mrs Taylor

_After this one more chapter to go :D so glad but yet sad the story is ending, but just in time for new ones to surface so thanks for your support through this story, you guys deserve the best :D _

_AND OMG sorry for the delay but life's been hell this week... oh and hadda switch scenes to 12 X's cuz my ***'s werent working_

* * *

**I Now Pronounce You Mr. and Mrs. Taylor**

Stella woke up as nervous as ever. Today was the day she became Mrs. Stella Taylor. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee when Mac came over.

Mac came beside her and smiled, "Today's the big day Stell."

"Yes it is."

Mac sat down next to her, "You nervous there?" he asked with a smug look, stopping her hands from messing with the coffee.

She looks up at him, "Just a little."

"We'll be fine Stell. Anyways, we have to be at the plaza in an hour."

"Can't a women have a moment to herself. I'm just happy we got Don and Jess to baby sit Nathan for us this week."

"Last night's sex was amazing."

"Tonight's will be the best though."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes really," Stella smirks kissing his cheek.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To take a shower."

"Oh, do you want me to join you?"

"We will end up late to our own wedding, if that happened."

"Can't we just have sex?"

"Patient Mac, our time will come in a few hours."

"Fine," Mac sighs as Stella got up heading into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, they met up at the Plaza. They had to go in different rooms to get ready.

Their clothes transferred there yesterday with the help of Lindsay and Jess. Guys in one room, girls and Nathan in another one.

"So Stella. You excited about today."

"That and nervous."

"It'll be fine Stell. I was nervous when I married Danny, now all I do is enjoy every moment of it."

"I guess I'm just nervous about how our life is going to be when this wedding is over."

"You'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the other room as girls were getting dressed, the guys were almost done.

"You got your vows in your head Mac?" Don asked.

Mac nods, "I think so. I've been trying to rehearse all week, but Stella kept me distracted."

"Doing what?" Danny smirks.

"What do you think Danny boy? They were showing there love for each other."

"Okay guys, can we please stop talking about this? I'm nervous enough."

"Fine," both men grunt.

"Let's finish this so I can spend time with my wife."

They nod, and within an hour the wedding had started.

Everybody was in there positions, and then when Stella walked down the aisle Mac's knees went weak.

"She looks great Mac," Danny whipsers.

"She's beautiful," he smiles.

She stood in her dress smiling at Mac, and then they turn to the priest. "We are gathered here today, to honor the union of Mac and Stella Taylor. Thank the friends who helped you guys out. Vows?"

Mac nods and grasp hold of Stella's hands, his eyes already tearing up. "The first time I saw you, I fell in love with your looks, but then when we started talking I felt an instant attraction. You are the love of my life, and I wouldn't replace you for any other woman for as long as I shall live. Today has finally came and I'm happy to call you my wife. You mean everything to me, and I love you Stell, you are my life and greatest love. I love you for as long as I live."

Stella's eyes got more watery. "I love you too Mac. Yeah,my life wasn't as good as I thought it would be, I always imagined how getting married would feel. I'm glad I am never alone any more thanks to you. I love you more than life itself, with out you I don't think I could make it with just Lindsay and Jess. With you my life is complete, and I only want the best for us. I want and know my future is only going to be with you and no one else."

The rest of the ceremony went great.

"And now you may kiss the bride," the priest nods.

Mac put his hand on Stella's cheek and BROUGHT his lips to hers, it was short, but sweet. The girls awe'd and the guys smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had past and the dinner with Don, Danny, Lindsay, Jess and Nathan and the newly married couple had just gotten over with.

"So you guys get to keep little Nathan for the night," Mac nods to Lindsay and Danny.

"We're going to need practice," Lindsay and Danny smiled.

"Is there something we should know about?" Stella asked in shock.

Danny grabbed Lindsay's head, "She's pregnant."

"You serious?" Stella half shouted. "When did it happen?"

"Um... two days ago."

"That's incredible,you can take Nathan whenever you want to get your practice in."

"Thanks Stella," Lindsay smiled.

Mac smiled and then looked at Stella.

"It's getting late Stella."

Stella smiles and kissed his cheek, "Sorry for my impatient husband, but it is getting late and we have our room waiting."

"It's okay Stella," Jess and Lindsay smiled.

"Thanks for letting us be part our your wedding," Don nods.

"No problem. Well we should get going."

Danny winks at Mac, "Of course you guys do. And we'll take good care of the little one."

"I know you will, or else feel my wrath."

Danny gulps, "Yeah,sure."

"I don't think she's kidding," Lindsay smiled.

"Well, bye," Stella gave them all hugs and so did Mac.

They had finally left, tonight would be one of the best nights ever, something no one would certainly never forget. Life was good from here on out.

* * *

_Okay, so how'd you like this, and sorry for the delay but life's been ruff. Please review so you can get a chance to read the epilogue._


	30. A Year Later, A New Beginning: epilogue

_Thanks for all your love and reviews for this story, I would name everyone who stuck through the story but that might take a while and lurkers or people who only reviewed once please review this and tell me what you thought. _

_I know you guys are sad to have it go, but I hope you enjoy this last chapter (epilogue)_

**A Year Later/ A New Beginning (epilogue)**

Stella and Mac lay in bed. It was their one year anniversary as a married couple.

"I can't believe we've been married for a year," Mac smiles.

"Me either. I couldn't be happier."

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking about going to the Messer's and then while they baby sit Nathan we could go out for our anniversary dinner."

"Hm... could we just drop the kid off and then come here?"

"Your so cute..." she kissed him. "But no, we promised we would hang with them for a little while."

"Can't five minutes be enough?"

"If you want to come home alone for your anniversary."

Mac frowns, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Exactly, now go take a shower and I'll get things taken care of."

"Can't you come and shower with me?"

She shook her head, "No I'll be busy," and got up to go wake up Nathan.

Mac sighs, got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and then went to take his shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella got done dressing little Nathan, gathered his things for his stay at the Messer's, and got changed herself a half an hour later.

Mac came out of the shower, she only was half dressed and in a bra when Mac came behind her.

"Hey babe," he grinned, kissing her neck.

"You smell good," she turns and gave him a kiss.

"Only for the best," he grins, and Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck. Mac walks her to the bed once they start kissing and they fall onto the bed.

Stella offers a soft moan, as he started nuzzling her neck.

"Maaacc..." she moans. "We can't, our child is still here."

Mac pulls back, "Come on Stell, he don't know what's going on."

"We have to be at the Messer's in ten minutes."

"Fine," he groans, both getting up. "But once we're back home... no stopping please."

"That won't be a problem," she smiles and then they finish getting dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They make it over to the Messer's, and is quickly greeted by Danny who opened the door.

"How's my favorite married couple doing?"

"Good Danny."

"Where's Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"Baby," Danny nods letting all three Taylor's enter.

Danny leads them over to the couch.

"Coffee?"

"We had some before we came over."

Danny goes into the kitchen and Lindsay comes out of the bedroom, carrying little Lucy with her.

"Hey guys," she smiled sitting down next to them on the couch.

"How's my little neice doing?"

"She's good, almost five months."

"Sorry we haven't been over much," Stella sighs.

"It's okay, during my pregnancy I didnt want to see many people."

"I just can't believe that this precious thing was two months early."

"Yeah, she's a little toughy."

"Must get that from you," Mac jokes.

"Are you dissing me Mac?" Danny asked as he came out of the kitchen, with his cup of coffee.

"Dissing?" he asks.

"Don't ask, I don't even know why he's been talking like that lately."

Danny shook his head and sat in his recliner.

"So, has Nathan said his first word yet?"

"No, he sure is a quiet little fellow," Mac smiles, rubbing his sons head.

"I wonder who he gets that from," Stella smiled kissing Mac's cheek.

"I'm not that bad."

"Not now anyways."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had passed, Lucy and Nathan had fell asleep.

Mac looks at his watch, "It's getting late."

"It's only six o' clock Mac," Lindsay looks at him.

"Our dinner reservations are at six thirty."

"And he's very impatient."

"Well then, we shouldn't make you late for your reservations."

Danny and Lindsay led them to the door and said their good byes. Danny and Lindsay would drop Nathan off at their place by five.

"You know you had fun," Stella smiles once they drove off to the restaurant.

"I did, but I rather have spent the whole day with you in bed."

"After dinner, you can drive home, and we can go in bed."

"I like the sound of that," Mac smirks.

Once they made it to the restaurant, they were led to the back in a private area.

They spent the night talking about plans about how they will spend the year.

"I think I wouldn't mind having another kid," Mac stated.

Stella looked up at him in shock, "Do you really want that?"

"I wouldn't mind having a girl."

"How long have you wanted this?"

"I was thinking about that today visiting Lindsay and Danny. Little Lucy is too cute."

"She is adorable, but I don't think I would like going through that pain of birth again. That was eight months of hell being released."

"Good thing I was involved then."

"I don't know what I could do with out you babe," Stella smiles grabbing hold of his hands.

"I love you more then anything, you know that?"

"Of course I do, because I love you too Mac."

"How about we go home? So we can prove that love to each other?"

"I like the sound of that," Stella smirks.

"Now we're talking," Mac grins, and pays for the bill and then drive back to their place.

When they make it home, they lock the front door.

Stella wrapped her arms around Mac, and they started kissing. In the middle of the kiss, his hands started roaming Stella's back.

"Mmm Maacc, make love to me," she maoned, and Mac pulled back.

"With pleasure," he lifts her up and walks her to the bedroom.

"Happy one year Stella Taylor."

"Happy one year to you too Mac Taylor. Now show me how much you love me," she kissed him.

Mac placed her on the bed and their union has started. Neither of the Taylor's could ask for more, as long as they were together they would enjoy every moment with each other, for as long as they should live.

* * *

_How'd ya'll like the epilogue, please review, and so glad for those whose stuck with this whole story, I appreciated A LOT. And just becuz this ended doesnt mean I wont have more stories for all you guys to enjoy. Put me on your author alerts and get all my stories :D_


End file.
